Vivencias Doradas
by BN-Eternal-Soul
Summary: "Al final de cuentas seguimos siendo humanos". Porque no todo tenía que ser sufrimiento y guerras. Relatos principalmente de Humor y Romance de las vidas de Santos Dorados. Ubicado después de Soul of Gold. Yaoi, Hetero, Twincest. Sin conexión o continuidad entre capítulos. Varias parejas.
1. El santo más fiel

Historias basadas en las vivencias de los Santos Dorados después de Soul of Gold. Sin continuidad (amenos que sea solicitado o la trama se preste).

 **Advertencias: Ligero Yaoi, Twincest y OCC de los personajes.**

Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y TOEI, yo sólo utilizó sus personajes para crear historias sin ánimos de lucro.

 ** _Conversación por cosmos en negrita y cursiva_**

* * *

 **El Santo más fiel**

Había pasado un año de la guerra con Hades, en la cual los valerosos Santos de Bronce fueron los vencedores; y gracias a las oraciones realizadas por su diosa Athena-y una ligera intervención de Odín-ante el magnánimo Zeus, todos los caballeros habían sido revividos, incluso aquellos que fallecieron en la batalla de las doce casas.

Por lo que, después de varios golpes, reclamos, reconciliaciones, momentos incómodos, emotivos, y una buena ronda de castigos por parte de las autoridades del Santuario, sí porque también Shion fue restituido en su cargo de Patriarca, toda la orden de Athena (inclusive Kanon quien actualmente estaba como objeto de disputa entre Julián y Saori) se encontraba completa y conviviendo de manera pacífica.

Todo era tranquilidad y armonía en el Santuario… ¿verdad?

-Eh chicos, creo que deberían de relajarse, no queremos una guerra de mi días.

Al parecer no.

-Aldebarán, no creo que te estén escuchando, es más, me atrevería a decir que ahora somos invisibles-su compañero de armas musito en tono aburrido.

-¡Pero Mu!- exclamo el gran toro dorado, que como siempre, estaba ahí para ayudar a resguardar la paz- ¡Si no hacemos algo podrían destruir el Santuario!- su voz sonaba preocupada, pero seguía sin obtener reacción de su amigo-¡imagina el castigo que su Santidad nos va dar!

Eso sí funcionó.

Un _click_ sonó en la mente del guardián de la primera casa mientras miraba con verdadera preocupación a sus cinco compañeros dorados. Claro que antes estaba dispuesto a huir sigilosamente y dejar que se molieran a golpes entre ellos, pero si su querido Maestro se enteraba que estuvo ahí y no detuvo la posible afrenta, seguramente le iba a ir muy mal.

Miró de nuevo a sus pares…

Muy, muy mal. Y justo hoy que iba a pedir unas vacaciones.

- _ **Camus-**_ Mu llamó por cosmos al regente de los hielos que se encontraba del lado contrario a ellos, también en estado de alerta _-_ _ **¿Podrías…**_ El galo asintió ligeramente sin dejar terminar al carnero, intuía lo que le pediría.

Poco a poco la temperatura fue bajando, Mu y Aldebarán aguardaron en silencio, esperando lo inevitable.

-¡Con un carajo Camus, acaso quieres convertirnos en muñecos de nieve o qué!-reclamó el escorpión mirando a su mejor amigo y futura flamante pareja, titiritando de frío y con un poco de escarcha en su larga y bien cuidada cabellera.

Aioria, Aioros, Shaka y Shura voltearon a ver al francés con el mismo reproche que Milo, algunos con copos de nieve en sus narices, pestañas y cabellos, el aludido haciendo gala del porte que lo caracterizaba, sólo les regresó una mirada de superioridad ignorando los reclamos que no tardaron en venir.

Aldebarán se relajó aliviado, sus compañeros de armas ya no estaban a punto de matarse-otra vez- bueno ahora sólo querían matar a Camus-exceptuando Milo-pero algo es algo ¿no?

Miro al techo de la casa de Leo, ¿Cómo fue que llegaron a esto?

Un par de minutos antes…

-¡Ja! Toma eso minino te dije que era el mejor- celebró Milo mirando la pantalla gigante en los aposentos privados de la casa de León.

-¿Tú el mejor? ¡Será el más tramposo alacrán subdesarrollado!, me empujaste varias veces y por eso me caía en los barrancos- reclamó el dueño del templo con ojos fieros y señalando con un dedo acusadoramente al de melena azulada.

-No seas llorón Aioria, aprende a ser buen perdedor- Milo le restó importancia al reclamo, ya que, pues bueno, quizás tenía un poco de razón, pero en la guerra, el amor y Mario Kart, todo se vale- no quedes mal, corrijo, ¡Peor!, ante tu hermano.

El aludido sólo se limitó a levantar curioso una ceja ante el comentario, se encontraba sentado en el sillón del lado derecho con Shura, frente a ellos Camus y Shaka, este último aún se preguntaba ¿qué demonios hacía ahí?

-Bicho desgraciado hijo de...

\- Aioria ese lenguaje- interrumpió Aiorios

-¡Uy! Cuidado gato o te van a regañar

-Milo compórtate- ahora fue el turno del francés.

-¡Pero Camus, yo no hice nada!- chilló con voz infantil el octavo guardián mientras que Aioria lo miraba burlón

-No deberían separarlos- mencionó el siempre sereno (por ahora) representante de Buda- parece que están a punto de pelearse.

-No te preocupes Shaka, siempre es lo mismo con ellos, desde que Athena le regaló a Aioria el Wii-U en su cumpleaños, este tipo de espectáculos son frecuentes- explicaba el santo de Capricornio- no pasará más allá de unas cuantas mordidas y arañazos.

Justo cuando Shura terminó de decir eso, los protagonistas de la escena, quienes ya se habían dicho unas cuantas amenazas verbales, se lanzaron uno contra el otro en una bola que levantaba polvo, y sólo se escuchaban cosas como: "¡insecto baboso!", "¡gato pulgoso!", "¡deja de morderme!", "¡pues tú deja de patearme!", entre otras variaciones.

-Y como siempre alguno de nosotros tendrá que separarlos- dijo resignado el guardián de sagitario- ¿Camus, lo hago yo o lo haces tú?-

-Si fueras tan amable de hacerlo tú, la última vez se me pasó un poco la mano- habló hermético el santo de Acuario, mientras tomaba un poco de té.

Aioros sonrío nervioso recordando como Camus, encerró en un enorme ataúd de hielo a ambos Santos cuando en una de sus tantas peleas lo hicieron enojar. Lo cual dio como resultado, una visita furtiva a mitad de la madrugada a la casa de Libra, hurta…¡tomar prestada!, si eso, la espada de la armadura, y dos caballeros enfermos durante tres insufribles semanas.

Ese día Aioros aprendió tres cosas muy importantes desde que regresó de la muerte-otra vez.

 **Jamás hacer enojar a Camus de Acuario.**

 **La espada de Libra no es tan resistente como parece.**

 **Lo valioso que es un secreto entre amigos-** mucho más si este evita un castigo del Patriarca.

Pero eso es otra historia.

Por lo que haciendo gala de todo su poder de persuasión, nuestro amable santo de Sagitario fue a separar a los dos respetables caballeros.

"¡Pues mínimo yo no estoy gordo!", "¡Retráctate!", "¡Jamás!"

Bueno, quizás no tan respetables.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Podemos pasar?

-¡Aldebarán, Mu! Adelante, saben que siempre son bienvenidos.

-Muchas gracias Shura, Camus- respondió alegre el Santo de Tauro- Ah, Hola Shaka, que novedad verte por aquí- el aludido sólo respondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza - Veo que ya se recuperaron Aioria y Milo- comentó divertido viendo como Aiorios jalaba a su hermano de su camisa intentando hacer que éste dejara de jalar la melena del escorpión, mientras el otro gritaba algo así de que se lo iba a maltratar.

-Sí, adiós a nuestros momentos de paz. Y, ¿Qué los trae por aquí?, creí que irías a Jamir Mu.

-Así es Shura, precisamente voy de camino con mi Maestro y Athena para solicitarles el permiso, y de paso ver si logramos convencerlos de que también pueda ir Aldebarán- sonrió ligeramente a su amigo-hace mucho que teníamos ganas de ir de hacer un viaje juntos.

-Pues mucha suerte con eso- comentó Aioros que por fin logró separar a los dos revoltosos, los cuales se encontraban con ligeras marcas rojas en sus caras y brazos.

-Gracias Aiorios. Por cierto Shura, ¿cómo va la limpieza general de tu templo?, hace días que pasaron las doncellas y el equipo de limpieza contratado por Athena, pero no los he visto bajar, ¡no me digas que no han terminado!- cuestionó Aldebarán.

Shura soltó un bufido hastiado antes de contestar

-Ni me lo recuerdes, tuve que pedirle asilo a Aioros- _algo que no es una tortura_ -porque no pueden terminar de limpiar mi estatua. ¡Ni que fuera del tamaño como la del gran salón o la que tiene Shaka!-el aludido levanto una ceja-Mi templo se ha convertido en un campo de escobas, estropajos, artículos de limpieza, lustradores, entre otras cosas raras. Hoy intente entrar por algo de víveres para preparar el desayuno y casi me mato al resbalar con un líquido morado.

-Afortunadamente el choque contra el pilar te detuvo- interrumpió divertido Aioros. Milo y Aioria aguantaban la risa.

-Aiorios- murmuró en tono de advertencia el portador de excalibur.

-Tranquilo Shura, se iban a enterar tarde o temprano de tu valerosa pelea con el trapeador-soltó riendo el centauro, Camus disimulaba una sonrisa

-¡No si tú no se los dices! Como sea- trató de no darle importancia al tema- sólo espero que terminen pronto.

Y como si las palabras de octavo guardián fueran plegarias escuchadas por los dioses. Los Santos Dorados oyeron voces provenientes de las escaleras de Virgo, por lo que salieron de la parte privada del templo, pero antes de que pudieran hacerse visibles ante las doncellas y sus acompañantes, escucharon ciertas palabras que los dejó helados.

-No esperaba menos del santo que es el más fiel a Athena, ¡esa estatua es magnífica!

-Concuerdo contigo, aunque estoy muerta de tanto limpiar. Pero, ¿el santo más fiel?, no se supone que el santo más fiel es Pegaso, eso es lo que he escuchado de los guardias.

Shura dio un respingo en su lugar.

-Están equivocadas, el santo más fiel es el caballero de Sagitario, el señor Aioros-un suspiro soñador se escuchó-él siempre ha estado ahí para protegerla aún después de la muerte.

Automáticamente los caballeros miraron a Aiorios, quien sonrió emocionado y Shura hizo una mueca de molestia.

-Parece que no saben nada, el caballero más fiel a Athena es Shaka de Virgo, recuerden que él es el más cercano a un Dios, al gran Patriarca, por ende a nuestra Diosa. Además la acompaño en todo el camino al castillo de Hades, por lo tanto es lógico que sea el más fiel.

Ahora fue el turno de Shaka de ser observado

-Bueno, bueno ya basta de parloteos niñas, apúrense que mañana nos toca el templo de Acuario.

-¡Sí Madame!

Los Santos Dorados se quedaron quietos en silencio mientras las voces se iban alejando. La tensión se palpaba entre ellos, bueno realmente sólo entre los tres aludidos, los restantes sólo se sentían incómodos.

-Bueno, será mejor que nosotros…- empezó a decir con ligereza Mu, tratando de buscar un escape a la situación.

-¡Esas doncellas no saben lo que dicen!- Milo siempre tan oportuno- ¡es lógico que el Santo más fiel a nuestra diosa soy yo!, se lo he demostrado muchas veces- sonrió socarrón.

-¡Pero si serás bruto bicho!, es lógico que mi hermano es el más fiel a Athena, no escuchaste: aún después de la muerte siguió protegiéndola- el león dorado salió en defensa de su amado hermano, mientras que Milo lo miraba como si tuviera ranas en la cabeza.

-Aioria no creo…

-Permíteme, ahora te atiendo Aorios estoy defendiendo tú honor. Cómo te decía, te recuerdo que fue él- dijo mientras señalaba a su hermano quien parpadeaba con incredulidad luego de que prácticamente lo mandaran callar- quien la salvó infinidad de veces con la armadura de Sagitario.

-Mi querido Gato, te recuerdo que quién utilizaba la armadura era Pegaso, no tú hermano, así que, técnicamente quien ayudaba a Athena era Seiya- golpe bajo para los guardianes de Leo y Sagitario- por lo tanto eso le resta puntos y lo convierte en un simple…mensajero.

"¡Uy!" generalizado

-¡Qué! Me morí por salvarla- murmuró Aioros indignado- eso debe signi…-pero fue ignorado nuevamente.

-¡Milo tiene razón!- algunos voltearon a ver confundidos y otros alarmados al santo de ¿Virgo? ¿Shaka? ¡¿Enserio?!- Sagitario no es el Santo más fiel- sí ese era Shaka-los acontecimientos sucedidos en la batalla contra Hades, rectifican que nuestra Diosa me tiene en una alta estima de confianza y fidelidad, además, tengo la bendición de Buda.

Todos miraron al siempre sereno santo de Virgo con ojos desorbitados.

-Momentito, les recuerdo que yo soy el que tiene una estatua de cinco metros, así es ¡cinco metros!, donde la misma Diosa es quien me entrega la poderosa excalibur y me nombra como el caballero más fiel - miro con superioridad a sus compañeros.

-Supéralo cabra, eso fue en la era del mito y ni siquiera fue a ti.

El grito indignado de Shura no se hizo esperar.

-Mu, Camus, creo que esto se está saliendo de control-el toro miraba a sus amigos, el primero con cara de resignación mientras que el otro sólo veía la escena fastidiado.

Y así fue como, de un comentario sumamente inocente los cinco valerosos, honorables y respetables Santos Dorados, la más grande Elite del Santuario, empezaron en una batalla verbal donde hubo insultos de todo.

Camus, Mu y Aldebarán, nunca imaginaron, ni en su más locos pensamientos, que en su tercera-para el primero- y segunda-para los otros dos- vuelta a la vida, presenciarían al siempre tranquilo Shaka desplegar amplias y mordaces críticas contra lo poco "fiables" que eran sus compañeros, que el respetable Aiorios se quejara como el adolescente de catorce años que había dejado este mundo, o que Milo, bueno, de Milo se esperaban hasta el reclamo contra el de la virgen por ser "racista y hacer pacto con Buda para siempre ser rubio" a pesar de su procedencia hindú.

Por lo que después de soltarse de todo, cansados de discutir y no llegar a un acuerdo, decidieron ponerle fin de la mejor y más sabía forma que conocían.

A puñetazos.

Oh sí, porque nada se resuelve mejor que con unos buenos golpes. O al menos eso les decía su "lógica".

Lo que nos trae a la situación actual.

-Todo bien muchachos.

Los ocho Santos se pusieron tensos al escuchar aquella voz que conocían de sobra.

-Sentí una ligera alteración de sus cosmos y ¿por qué hay nieve en la sala de Aioria?

-¡Kanon! ¿Cuándo llegaste? Me hubieras avisado para ir a recibirte-Milo trato de componer su voz lo más normal posible, pero el ligero nerviosismo lo traicionaba.

Y no era para menos, desde que regresaron de la muerte, Kanon se había ganado a pulso su lugar en la orden, era respetado, temido y querido, por cada uno de los Santos. Todos sabían que el segundo guardián de géminis podía llegar a ser muy condescendiente-las borracheras que les invitaba eran muestra de ello-en especial con Milo al que había adoptado-junto con Saga-como su hermano menor, pero también podía ser bastante estricto si la situación lo ameritaba. Y está situación definitivamente lo ameritaba, ya saben, por el hecho de estar a punto de matarse.

Todos temblaron, ninguno quería ser víctima de las sanciones de "Kanon de Geminis" actual disputa en título de "Dragón Marino".

-Hoy por la mañana Milo-sus ojos seguían mirando con seriedad a los menores-la junta en las empresas Kido me tomó mucho menos tiempo de lo esperado, los viejos del consejo cada vez son más torpes. Pero no desvíes la pregunta, ¿qué está pasado?

-Nada, por qué crees que habría de pasar algo-Milo sudaba frío mientras trataba de poner su mejor cara de niño bueno.

-No lo sé, quizás sea porque la sala está llena de nieve.

-Teníamos calor-intervino Aiora.

-Su cosmos está elevado.

-Debe ser tú imaginación- fue el turno de Aioros.

-Shura está en posición de excalibur.

-Tengo un calambre.

-Shaka tiene los ojos abiertos.

-Es mi propósito de regreso a la vida.

Todos miraron a Kanon con su mejor carita de inocencia mientras este pasaba sus ojos suspicazmente en cada uno de ellos.

-Enserio percibo algo tensión entre ustedes.

Sudaron frío, estaban perdidos, lo sabían, no podían engañar a uno de los caballeros más sagaces, e inteligentes, aquel que engaño a un Dios, aquel hombre que en menos de cinco segundos había trazado un plan maestro para dominar el mundo, aquel que…

-Bah! Seguramente debe ser mi imaginación-almas regresando al cuerpo- no he dormido muy bien estos días, entre los viajes con Saori y Shion, las juntas en las empresas y las visitas a Julián, me tienen exhausto, no sé por qué insisten en que use los aviones y no la otra dimensión…

Poco a poco las palabras de Kanon dejaron de ser escuchadas por los protagonistas, ya que en su mente sólo podría procesar las palabras:

Saori

Shion

Desde cuándo Kanon hablaba de forma tan **confiada** e informal de las máximas autoridades del Santuario, ¡ah cierto!, desde que regresaron a la vida y se volvieron tan **cercanos…**

¡Momento!

Bueno, me tengo que ir, tengo que entregarle a Saori los pormenores del viaje- y a paso presuroso salió de la quinta casa.

Tensión al doble.

-¡Todo es tú culpa Milo!-Rugió con fuerza Shura.

-¿Disculpa…

-No, nada de disculpas, ya es tarde para eso, si tú no lo hubieras perdonado, con toda esa sarta de cursilerías de la fidelidad, y no sé cuánto más, ahora Kanon estaría durmiendo con los peces esos- si, Shura se refería a las marinas de Poseidón.

-¡Pero qué…

-Es verdad Milo, todo es tú culpa.

Y así, nuevamente se desató otra discusión en donde el tema principal era la culpabilidad del octavo guardián por perdonar a Kanon y robarles el puesto del Santo más fiel.

-Hablando de mi hermano a sus espaldas-la voz dura de Saga de Géminis les heló la sangre a todos dejándolos paralizados, ahora sí, oficialmente estaban muertos, porque si había algo más peligroso que Kanon enojado, ese era Saga enojado y más si a esto se le sumaba que fuera por algo que tuviera que ver con su lindo y adorado hermano menor o Milo en su defecto.

-¿Y bien?, los escucho, decían algo sobre Kanon- la cara del geminiano era de seriedad total.

-¿Kanon?, porque crees que hablamos de Kanon, es más ni lo hemos visto,-caras alarmadas de todos los presentes y mirada peligrosa de Saga hacía Aioria, esa era una vil mentira que todos sabían-digo, no lo hemos visto, desde que lo vimos hace rato, es decir, no lo hemos visto otra vez, ya sabes cuando pasó, pero sólo en ese momento lo vimos y después ya no volvimos a ver-el nerviosismo del león era demasiado obvio y su hermano reprimió el impulso de darle un zape.

Los estaba hundiendo más.

-Ya me quedó claro que vieron y no volvieron a ver a Kanon, Aioria. Lo que estoy preguntando es lo que estaban hablando de él a su espalda, y la mía.

-¡Nada Saga cómo crees! Nosotros seríamos incapaces de hablar mal de nuestro compañero de orden-Aioros al rescate con su mejor sonrisa de "yo no hice nada"- y mucho menos estando presente Milo, ¿Verdad muchachos?

Un "por supuesto" colectivo se escuchó en la sala, a excepción de Milo, que no dijo nada, o más bien no podía decir nada, Shaka le había quitado rápida y disimuladamente "algunos" sentidos, sólo precaución.

-No sé, pero, tengo la ligera impresión de que me están mintiendo, Shaka tiene esa cara que hacía cuando era niño y trataba de encubrir algo.

Automáticamente todos voltearon a ver al aludido con susto, ahora sí, estaban fritos, más que fritos, de está Athena no los salvaba, tenían que empezar a orar, pero no a su Diosa, porque si se enteraba les iba peor, tenían que….

-¡Saga!- la cantarina y emocionada voz del segundo guardián de géminis se hizo presente de nueva cuenta. Mientras que automáticamente la cara de Saga pasaba de ser de un asesino serial a una de colegiala enamorada.

Y por segunda vez se volvieron a relajar los santos

-Sentí una variación en tu cosmos, ¿Estás bien?- los grandes ojos verdes de su hermano lo vieron con infinita preocupación y Saga, bueno Saga sólo se derretía de ternura.

-Claro que lo estoy, debió ser tu imaginación, pero andando vamos al templo tiene tres semanas que no te veo y necesitamos ponernos al corriente- lo último lo dijo en un susurro provocativo que le sacó un sonrojo enorme a Kanon, y prácticamente lo sacó empujando del quinto templo-Milo hoy te quedas en tú templo, nada de ir a incordiar a Acuario.

-¡Saga!-por si las dudas Shaka ya le había regresado sus sentidos a al aludido.

-Estás avisado.

-¡Pero!-sus reclamos no fueron escuchados.

Los santos se quedaron viendo a los gemelos desaparecer por la puerta de Leo.

-Me alegra ver que ya se han recuperado Milo, Aioria- nuevamente los caballeros se quedaron en blanco al escuchar la voz del Patriarca-sentí una alteración de sus cosmos ¿Algo que deba saber?, y, ¿Por qué hay nieve en la sala de Leo?

Los caballeros empezaron a redactar sus testamentos mentalmente, porque, si no morían por Kanon o Saga y alguna fuerza los salvaba del Patriarca, seguro, segurito, les daba diabetes.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Apreció mucho sus comentarios.

Nos leemos pronto.

Saludos.


	2. Lobo con cara de cordero degollado

**Advertencias: ligero OCC de los personajes.**

"Entre comillas, diálogos de situaciones pasadas"

 _Pensamientos en cursivas_.

 _ **Cursiva y negrita, conversaciones por cosmos**_

Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y TOEI, sólo uso sus personajes para escribir historias sin fines de lucro y por diversión.

* * *

 **Lobo con cara de cordero degollado**

Cómo describir a Aioros de Sagitario.

Para los niños de bronce era el "Héroe Dorado" el hombre que salvó desde un inicio la Tierra, el ser humano más valiente, bondadoso y entregado que podían conocer, su ídolo a seguir, la persona a quien le debías respeto.

Los más jóvenes de la Orden Dorada como Mu, Aldebarán, Shaka, Milo y Camus, lo consideraban como su compañero más querido, un Santo con dotes de líder nato, honorable, poderoso, pero sobre todo compasivo. Estaban honrados de ser su camarada.

Para los caballeros dorados de en medio, Shura, Afrodita y Death Mask, era con quien no te podías comparar; fuerte, inteligente, amistoso, con luz propia que cegaba. Un hombre que con tan sólo una mirada te hacía confiar en él.

Todos ellos siempre llegaban a una conclusión básica.

Aioros de Sagitario era una persona admirable.

Pero, como siempre existe un pero. Si le preguntabas a tres personas en particular, seguro te llevabas una sorpresa.

/

Kanon lo describía como _desesperante_.

"Entonces, creo que podemos arreglar las cosas de manera pacífica, ustedes deben de entender que la profesión que desempeñan no es digna para la imagen de cualquier respetable caballero. Así que, porque no mejor bajan las armas y permiten que mi compañero y yo los llevemos ante la justicia; estoy seguro de que se sentirán mejor cuando rectifiquen sus acciones. El camino de la rectitud siempre embarga al corazón de felicidad"

La esperanzada sonrisa que adornó la faz del noveno guardián, hizo que los maleantes pasaran la mirada del sagitariano a Kanon, preguntando de forma implícita _¿es enserio?_

El ex General Marino se golpeó la frente con la mano. Con razón lo asesinaron, el chico gritaba mátame por todas partes.

/

Para Saga era "antes de" y "después de"

"Pero Saga, no creo que sea bueno para tú salud que pases tanto tiempo en la bañera, antes no lo hacías"

"Ahora lo hago, no pasa nada"

El guardián del tercer templo se secaba el cabello.

"Pero Saga, no creo que debamos usar la otra dimensión para trasladarnos en las doce casas, antes estaba prohibido"

"Ahora no lo está, no pasa nada"

Dijo abriendo un portal hacia el primer templo

"Pero Saga…"

Géminis pedía a Athena que lo dotara con mucha paciencia, no quería matar-otra vez-a su mejor amigo.

" _ **Saga**_ …"el tono de reproche de la Diosa se escuchó.

" _ **Lo siento Athena, fue un desliz mental**_ "

" _ **Trata de que no pase seguido. Me gusta tener a mi Orden completa y viva**_ "

" _ **No se preocupe todo estará bien"**_

"Pero Saga antes no…"

El grito frustrado del gemelo mayor se escuchó hasta Rodorio.

/

Finalmente, para Aioria, era su querido-odiado, respetable-mandón, feliz-irritante, hermano mayor- _menor_.

Así es, desde que regresaron a la vida, Aioros con su cuerpo al momento de morir- **catorce años** bien cumplidos- y la mentalidad de un adolescente que tuvo que comportarse como adulto, ponía en serios aprietos al regente de la quinta casa.

Y no sólo era por el hecho de que-a pesar de que ahora le llevaba seis años de diferencia-seguía siendo más bajito que el de Sagitario, o que su voz no era tan potente como la de su hermano, ni mucho menos que aún no lo igualaba completamente en fuerza.

¡No para nada!, eso no tenía nada que ver.

Bueno **quizás sólo un** **poco**.

Pero lo que realmente hacía mella en León Dorado, lo de que de verdad desesperaba y provocaba que en muchas ocasiones rehuyera al de la novena casa, era la bondad e ingenuidad que desplegaba Aioros. Simplemente el quinto guardián no podía llegar a entender cómo era que después de todo lo sucedido, su hermano albergara tanta benevolencia en su cuerpo- **de catorce años**. Y no lo malentiendan, Aioria amaba al sagitariano, estaba sumamente feliz que regresara a la vida con ellos, es sólo que, esa actitud altruista que lograba que todos reverenciaran el suelo que pisaba Aioros- **de catorce años** -lo hacía sentir, bueno, pues algo.

 _Malvado_ -su conciencia le susurró lo que venía atormentándolo desde tiempo atrás.

Para que negarlo, Aioria se sentían como una mancha negra en la enorme estela de luz que emitía su hermano mayor- **de catorce años**. Ya que él, sí tenía pensamientos negativos hacía las demás personas, guardaba rencor, era orgulloso, terco, enojón, egoísta y llegaba ebrio a las cinco de la mañana-en martes.

¡Era un hombre malvado de veinte años con un hermano bondadoso de catorce! Era como el hermano gemelo malvado de géminis. _Ok_ , no tanto, estaba exagerando y siendo redundante.

Pero si se sentía un ser imperfecto que no merecía compartir lazos sanguíneos con el magnánimo Aioros de Sagitario.

Suspiro frustrado-y escondido-en la casa de Virgo.

-Aioria, comprendo que tengas dilemas mentales y que Virgo sea un recinto de paz para alejar a las personas de pensamientos negativos y actividades mundanas. Pero, la próxima vez que quieras esconderte de quien sea que te estés escondiendo, te pido de favor que no sea en mi casa. Distraes mi meditación.

-¿Eh?-el de Leo regresó de sus pensamientos y en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba estrujando-rompiendo-la capa de su vecino-discúlpame Shaka, he tenido muchos conflictos internos.

-Si tienes problemas con el Santo de Sagitario, deberías ir directamente a arreglarlos con él y dejar de desquitarte con mi capa.

-¿Cómo es qué sabes?-acaso su compañero leía la mente.

-Oh, muy fácil guardián de Leo-el rubio abrió sus profundos ojos azules y lo miró con irritación-porque la última media hora te la has pasado murmurado "Aioros" "catorce años" "malvado" entre muchas otras cosas. !Ahora Largo!

El León salió disparado con destino a su morada, no quería enfrentarse a la furia del Virgo, ya que desde que regresaron a la vida, la paciencia de Shaka se había quedado en el inframundo.

Pero regresando al perfecto de Aioros, lo que Aioria desconocía era que su hermano tenía…sus sucios secretos.

Cómo cuando llevó a los cinco Santos de la Esperanza a alcoholizarse a un bar, la vez se ofreció a hospedarlos un mes en su casa.

"¡Esto es..hip..genial hip! Quien..hip…dishtia que perder…hip…sentitiosh sería divertishio" Seiya apenas si podía mantenerse en pie, mientras sus demás compañeros reían por cualquier cosa.

Muchas noches así se repitieron en esos días.

O cuando fue a Asgard a una misión de ayuda comunitaria y terminó en condiciones indecorosas con una de las doncellas del Palacio.

"Señor Aioros, hace honra a la constelación de Sagitario, su flecha es muy poderosa" una joven rubia lo abrazaba por el pecho desnudo.

Aún conservaba el teléfono de la asgardiana.

Ni que decir cuándo ayudó a Shura de su caída "accidental" por las escaleras, donde casualmente era el único que se encontraba cerca.

"Muchas gracias amigo, seguro que si rodaba hasta Aries no la contaba" el español lo veía con veneración.

Al menos él no lo había matado.

Sí, Aioros de Sagitario no era tan inocente y benevolente como todos creían, pero bueno, qué esperaban, tenía catorce años y una vida por delante.

* * *

Aquí otra historia más que se me ocurrió mientras caminaba del trabajo a la casa. Espero que les haya gustado y no rompiera la imagen del gran Aioros de Sagitario. No tengo nada contra él, de hecho lo amo, pero ningún ser puede ser tan perfecto.

Agradezco de corazón a todos los que me dejaron un review y les gustó el capítulo de "El Santo mas fiel".También les pido una disculpa por los horrores de ortografía que hubo, pero una lee y vuelve a leer la historia pensando que está bien, pero cuando la revisó ya publicada, ¡PAF! salen los detalles. Pondré más esfuerzo para evitar esos errores.

Finalmente les comento que habrá parejas para todos los gustos, no se preocupen, no hay nada fijo, y si quieren algún capítulo con continuación o de su pareja favorita, no duden en pedirlo, me gusta salir de mi zona de confort para crecer como escritora.

Nos leemos pronto.

Saludos!


	3. Momentos incómodos, regalos costosos

"Diálogos en pasado entre comillas"

Advertencias: Ligero yaoi, twincest y OCC.

Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y TOIE, yo sólo utilizo sus personajes para mis historias por diversión.

* * *

 **Momentos incómodos, regalos costosos**

Milo de Escorpio se encontraba en su mejor momento.

Desde que su benevolente Diosa había intercedido para regresar a todos y cada uno de los Santos a la vida (alegando que la última vez ella no tuvo nada ver, y que ayudaron a Odín), el escorpión dorado se había dado a la tarea de disfrutar todo lo que estos momentos de paz le podían otorgar.

Lo cual se resumía en tener a un encantador francés a su lado y ser la adoración de los gemelos griegos que se desvivían en atenciones por él.

Porque así era, Saga y Kanon, después de haber arreglado su situación, lo siguiente que hicieron fue, para sorpresa de todos, tomar al pequeño-para ellos-escorpio como su protegido. Su muestra de afecto era tal, que varios santos llegaron a pensar que en realidad todo se debía a que realmente eran hermanos de sangre; porque vamos, era entendible, griegos, cabello azul, carácter voluble, egocentrismo…pero después de una exhaustiva investigación por parte un Aioria, celoso hasta la médula y harto de que aquel bicho le restregara a sus fabulosos hermanos-y que Aioros no lo tratara igual- comprobó que no tenían parentesco, lo cual incrementó la molestia del León.

Pero bueno, realmente la sangre no era el motivo por el cual los geminianos se habían encariñado con el octavo guardián, eso se remontaba a mucho tiempo atrás, cuando recién empezaban los entrenamientos y los niños habían llegado al Santuario. Milo, en cuanto pisó el primer escalón de los doce templos, de inmediato se había pegado como lapa a Saga y por ende a Kanon, musitando algo como:

"Son bonitos y yo también, debemos estar juntos"

Y a pesar de los varios intentos de estos dos para que no pareciera patito siguiendo a su mamá, el crío terminó por conquistarlos con su bonita carita, sus grandes grandes ojos verde azulado, esa sonrisa deslumbrante y sus inocentes-si como no-travesuras, porque sí, Milo a la edad de cinco años, era encantador.

Un encantador niño mimado.

Los gemelos al parecer no pudieron medir su cariño con aquella revoltosa mata de pelos azules y cada uno de sus caprichos era cumplido, especialmente por Kanon-quien al no tener tantas responsabilidades como su hermano-se desvivía en atenciones para con el niño. Por lo tanto era común ver al crío revolotear contento por todas las doce casas gritando con su dulcecita voz:

"¡Aguja escarlata, aguja escarlata!"

Así, Milo fue creciendo en una burbuja de cariño y felicidad que, de un momento a otro, fue rota. Afortunadamente Camus estaba ahí para regresarle la alegría y bondad.

Por eso, cuando regresaron a la vida los poderosos y ahora sumamente respetados caballeros de Géminis, los más fuertes entre la orden dorada, empezaron a volcar todo el cariño y atenciones que le hicieron falta durante trece años al que consideraban su hermanito, al ahora hombre hecho y derecho veinte…quien, automáticamente, había regresado a ser mentalmente el niño mimado de cinco.

Los gemelos no podían estar más encantados.

Los demás no podían estar más fastidiados.

Y Milo…

Bueno Milo se encontraba en _shock_ total ante la escena que estaba presenciando en la parte privada del tercer templo.

Saga tenía apresado a Kanon en el sillón de la amplia sala y se besaban de manera nada púdica, una de sus manos sujetaba la de su hermano a un lado de su cabeza, mientras la otra viajaba por debajo de la camisa. La mano libre del gemelo menor acariciaba fervientemente la ancha espalada de su igual, mientras que sus largas piernas apresaban sin consideración la angosta cadera del mayor.

La turbación en el cosmos de Milo y el fuerte sonido de las manzanas contra el piso de mármol (que había traído para que Kanon le cocinara un pastel), fue lo que los distrajo.

Kanon aventó a Saga.

Saga azotó en piso.

El piso donde rodaban las manzanas.

Manzanas que había traído Milo.

Milo que seguía en _shock._

-Mi-Milo…po-podemos explicarlo…verás…nosotros…

-Me tengo ir-el escorpión dorado no dejó pie para explicaciones y salió, literalmente, corriendo hacía al octavo templo encerrándose a capa y espada. Ya dentro de la seguridad de su casa y con una mueca de suma perturbación, se dio el lujo de desmayarse.

Los siguientes días fueron de lo más extraños para los regentes del Santuario, quienes veían con sumo interés como el escorpión se había alejado completamente de los géminis, y éstos se la pasaban persiguiéndolo como moscas, sin éxito alguno.

Milo se había dedicado a evitar a los gemelos todo lo posible, se pegaba a Camus, no pasaba de Leo, ni de chiste se asomaba por cáncer, si veía a Mu le pedía aventón, andaba paranoico, de un momento a otro gritaba cosas inentendibles y partía rumbo su templo a encerrarse nuevamente. Esto irritaba a Camus, quien enojado, congelaba a todo el que se le atravesara en el camino.

-¡Acuario por Athena, ten más cuidado!-Shura se quejaba por su "casi" congelada excalibur. Pero fue callado al percibir una mirada de iceberg y un viento frío-descuida, un poco de hielo no hace daño en la piel de vez en cuando-y se encerró en su templo.

Por otro lado, los intentos desesperados de los gemelos para que Milo hablara con ellos, ya rayaban en lo ridículo. Todos los días se podía observar subir a Kanon y Saga con un regalo nuevo y más exorbitante que el anterior, sin mencionar que casi casi acampaban a las afueras de escorpio.

-¿Eso es un automóvil?-indagó el guardián de la primera casa.

-Un _lamborghini_ -aclaró el portador de Piscis-¡Qué envidia!-

-Bicho suertudo-bufó Cáncer.

-Aioros… ¡por qué tú nunca me das regalos!

-¡Aioria espera, sabes que somos pobres!-corrió detrás un muy indignado Leo.

-¡No es cierto!

-Que fuertes revelaciones-los tres restantes se quedaron viendo el camino por donde los hermanos iban gritando.

Finalmente al décimo día, por fin, con pasos de profunda determinación, Milo entró a la tercera casa.

-No estoy molesto si es lo que piensan, bueno si estaba molesto, pero no por lo que piensan, es decir por lo que sienten, quiero decir, no me incomoda lo que sienten, tengo que admitir que me perturbo, fue como que un ahhhhhhhhhhhh interno, entienden, un grito, aterrador, como cuando vi el resplandor, con la música de fondo y todo, como cuando vez a tus padres haciendo _eso,_ aunque bueno, no sé si pueda ser así, no recuerdo a mis padres, pero supongo que ustedes son lo más parecido, no lo digo porque sean parecidos, ya saben físicamente, eso no me importa, es decir, si son parecidos, es obvio, son gemelos, me refiero a parecidos como mis padres, no digo que no quisiera tenerlos como padres, pero bueno, tampoco les digo que uno sea la mamá y otro el papá, a menos que sea lo que ustedes quieren, ¿eso quieren?, bueno, no tienen que responder si no quieren, lo quiero decir es que, bueno yo…

Y toda la determinación se fue al carajo.

-Tranquilo Milo, sabemos lo que quieres decir.

El gemelo mayor salió al rescate con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Y lamentamos mucho no haber confiado en ti y decirte lo que estaba pasando. No fue la mejor manera para que te enteraras.

Las palabras de Kanon ayudaron a relajar al octavo guardián.

-¡Ni que lo digas! Imagínense en mi lugar, ¿qué hubieran hecho si me encontraran en pleno acto con Camus?

-¡Milo!/¡No estábamos en pleno acto!-ambos géminis refutaron.

-Pues poco les faltaba.

Las risas de los tres no se hicieron esperar, nuevamente se encontraban felices y como antes. Una familia.

-Entonces… ¿tú _lamborghini_ Kanon…?

El gemelo menor soltó una carcajada sincera y revolvió amorosamente los cabellos del más joven.

-Es todo tuyo, pero habrá reglas.

-Si mamá.

-Hablamos enserio.

-Si papá.

Los tres rieron sonoramente mientras se encaminaban a la cocina por algo de comer.

-Genial. Siempre he querido hacerlo en los asientos con Cam…

-¡Milo!

-¡Qué! Ustedes fueron los que casi me trauman de por vida…aunque pensándolo bien, si cada que los atrape en el momento de la faena me van a dar cosas…

-¡Milo!-volvieron a repetir al unísono.

-Ya, ya que falta de sentido del humor.

* * *

Hola.

Aquí otra pequeña entrega para las y los fans que me pidieron twincest. Para quienes están esperando historias sobre sus parejas favoritas, no se preocupen que pronto las estaré publicando, sólo que me he atrasado en terminarlas, ya que como en mi país hubieron elecciones, tuve que estar viajando y trabajando a sol y sombra.

Agradezco todos sus comentarios.

Espero les haya gustado.

Nos leemos pronto.

Saludos!


	4. Emocionalmente descontrolado

**Advertencias: Yaoi y ligero OCC**

 _Pensamientos en cursiva_

 _ **Diálogos y pensamientos por cosmos en negrita y cursiva**_

Saint Seiya es propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada y TOEI, yo escribo sin fines de lucro y por diversión.

* * *

 **Emocionalmente descontrolado**

-Mu.

 _ **La vaca**_ _._

-Mu.

 _ **La vaca.**_

-Mu.

 _ **La va…**_

-Milo, podrías dejar de hacer eso, puedo escucharte perfectamente a través de mi cosmos-ante el tono "amable" con el que hizo la petición el sexto guardián, escorpio no pudo más que reír de buena gana mientras salía detrás de una columna.

-Lo siento Shaka, no pude evitarlo, el momento se prestó-la desfachatez del custodio de la octava casa, irritó al ya de por si fastidiado Virgo, pero como buen portador de la mesura no lo demostró.

-El momento también se presta para que te deje sin sentidos-bueno no mucho.

Milo borró de inmediato su amplia sonrisa y esbozó una mueca de infantil indignación.

-Tranquilo Virgo, no es mi culpa que el Lemuriano no desvié su concentración de lo que sea que esté haciendo y te preste atención. Por cierto ¿Qué está haciendo?-la mirada que le dedicó el ojos azules lo puso nervioso por lo que decidió que lo mejor era retirarse-¿No escuchaste a Athena llamándome? Porque yo sí. Que tengas un buen día Shaka-y salió disparado hacia el lado contrario de donde se supone la Diosa se encontraba.

El rubio volvió a posar sus profundos zafiros en la persona que últimamente lo alteraba emocionalmente y además lo estaba ignorando. Un suspiro frustrado salió de sus labios. Sabía que no lo hacía a propósito, ya que cuando Mu se concentraba en reparar una armadura, su nivel de abstracción era tal, que terminaba por olvidarse del resto de mundo.

El compromiso y dedicación que las blancas manos imprimían en su labor, aunado a los gestos-boca apretada, iris brillosas, ligeros pliegues en la frente producto del ceño fruncido-era una de las cosas que le gustaban del Aries.

Suspiró frustrado-otra vez-ahí estaba de nuevo analizando descaradamente a su compañero y mejor amigo. Desde hacía unos meses atrás crecía en su interior una intensa necesidad de querer siempre estar cerca del guardián de la primera casa, simplemente no podía evitar que sus ojos se desviaran hacía él, era como si un imán los atrajera hacía esos sedosos cabellos lilas, los ojos increíblemente verdes, la fina cara de porcelana, el cuerpo atlético, los labios carnosos…

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a suspirar, se suponía que como el más cercano a un Dios, no podía dejar que sus emociones lo controlaran. Tenía que alejarse de los pensamientos mundanos, tenía que apaciguar las cosquillas al verlo hacer esos gestos, tenía que irse a su templo, tenía que ir a meditar. Tenía que…

-¡Listo! Gracias por acompañarme Shaka, lamento si te hice esperar demasiado-el lemuriano le ofreció una brillante sonrisa.

Y olvidó completamente lo que tenía que hacer.

-No te preocupes Mu, fui yo el que vino sin avisar aun sabiendo que seguramente tenías otras actividades programadas.

-Descuida. Sabes que siempre me ha gustado tu compañía-la pequeña y tímida sonrisa lo hizo suspirar de nueva cuenta.

¿Cuántas veces iba haciendo eso en el día?

Desde que se entendió que todas las fibras de su cuerpo reaccionaban ante el de Aries, todo el control y temple que había logrado durante años de meditación se había ido al carajo.

Como el día de ayer cuando se quedó dormido, sí, dormido, él Shaka de Virgo ¡se había quedado dormido! Y llegado tarde al desayuno con el Patriarca; todo por estar elaborando escenarios mentales casi toda la madrugada en los que él y Mu eran los principales protagonistas.

O la semana anterior del día de ayer, donde casi manda al cuarto infierno a un pobre Caballero de Plata que pasaba por ahí-cuando él entrenaba-mencionando algo sobre un "carnero delicioso"…claro que el pobre muchacho sólo se refería a la comida.

O la semana anterior de la semana anterior del día de ayer, cuando el lemuriano lo invitó a su casa por la noche, y él se puso sumamente nervioso, intentando armar oraciones que parecían las primeras palabras de un niño de dos años-e incluso peor-hasta que se dio cuenta que la invitación era para los caballeros en general.

O como el día anterior a la semana anterior de la semana anterior del día de ayer…bueno creo que ya comprendieron.

El meollo del asunto era que Shaka de Virgo, estaba perdidamente enamorado de Mu de Aries, y eso, lo desequilibraba a niveles descomunales…y por qué no decirlo, también lo frustraba.

-Es mi imaginación o acabas de suspirar-musitó entre sorprendido y burlón el guardián de la primera casa mientras colocaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, sus ojos tintineaban con un brillo alegre.

El de Virgo, tuvo que voltear el rostro y cerrar los ojos para suprimir la sangre que amenazaba con arremolinarse en sus mejillas, se felicitó mentalmente por lograrlo. Mu no lo sabía, pero a veces tenía comportamientos que para él, eran irresistibles.

-¿Shaka?

Regresó la mirada al escuchar su voz, _error_ , se dijo para sí. Mu lucía aún más arrebatador que hace dos segundos -¡cómo era eso posible!-con sus largos cabellos lavanda atados en una floja coleta baja, finas partículas de polvo de estrellas dispersas en el mismo, mechones sueltos enmarcando las facciones que mostraban encantadores gestos de desconcierto e ingenuidad.

El virginiano sintió un estremecimiento de pies a cabeza cuando lo vio morder ligeramente su labio inferior de manera involuntaria. Sería tan fácil acercarse unos pasos más al de Aries, tomarlo por la cintura, acorralarlo en un pilar y besarle como imaginaba en sus más oscuros pensamientos.

-¿Shaka?-escuchó el llamado demasiado cerca.

-Si Mu-respondió por inercia.

-Pudiste haber elegido la pared en lugar del pilar, sería más cómodo.

El comentario del ojiverde lo devolvió a la realidad, parpadeó confuso. Tenía a Mu apresado contra el pilar.

¿Cuándo Budas había hecho eso?

Al parecer no sólo había estado pensando, sino que también actuado. Y ahora estaba paralizado.

-Shaka-susurró el pelilia.

-¿Cómo fue…-intentó decir el ojiazul.

-Hace unos segundos.

-Definitivamente descontrolas mis acciones-musitó tan bajo que apenas y el Santo de Aries pudo escucharlo.

-Pues descontrolémoslas juntos-afirmó el agarre del rubio con una de sus manos mientras la otra la posaba en el blanco cuello.

-¿Qué…yo…tú…estás…

-Shaka, creo que en este momento has dejado de ser un hombre de palabras-acercó su cara dejando que sus narices se rozaran-entonces, porque no mejor me besas de una vez por todas.

Y eso fue todo lo que necesitó el hombre más cercano a un Dios para por fin hacer sus sueños realidad.

Al separarse ambos se encontraban ruborizados.

-Vaya, me preguntaba cuánto tiempo más te tardarías en hacerlo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Lo sabias?-la sorpresa del rubio era notable.

-Podrás ser excelente como guerrero y un maestro en el arte de la serenidad e iluminación, pero en este tipo de cuestiones, eres un desastre Virgo-el pelilia acarició suavemente el brazo de su ahora novio-no hice nada porque era obvio que necesitabas aclarar primero tus ideas. El presionarte sólo te descolocaría más.

Shaka sonrió animadamente mientras cargaba a un sonrojado Mu.

-Muy listo Aries. Entonces, ya que todo ha sido aclarado, pasemos a la parte donde nos "descontrolamos juntos"-mencionó citando las palabras dichas hace un momento por el primer guardián, quien río afablemente.

-Veo que el dominante Santo de Virgo ha regresado.

-Y mejorado.

 **OMAKE**

 **VERDE**

La primera vez se dio cuenta de lo intensamente verdes que eran los ojos del guardián de Aries, fue cuando al revivir por segunda ocasión, lo único que vio fueron aquellos iris observarlo con profunda alegría.

Recordaba claramente cada detalle de esas dos esmeraldas que lo volvieron a sumir en un letargo, sólo que esta vez, era uno sumamente agradable. Desde ese momento supo que no podría vivir sin mirar a los ojos al dueño de la primera casa, así que tomó la determinación de no volver a cerrar los suyos cuando estuviera junto a él.

 **ROJO**

La mirada oscurecida por el deseo no se despegaba de los carnosos labios de su acompañante, un pinchazo de orgullo se hinco en su pecho al saber que él era el causante del intenso color rojo que los adornaban.

Se acercó para nuevamente profanar aquella cavidad que lo volvía loco, mordió y lamió con pasión. Amaba dejar hinchada y de color carmín la boca del chico, sentía que contrastaba de manera maravillosa con lo pálido de su piel.

Deposito un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios y le devolvió la seductora sonrisa.

Seguramente él se encontraba en las mismas condiciones.

 **AZUL**

-¿Mi color favorito?-el de Aries se sumió en sus pensamientos analizando la pregunta que le había hecho su aprendiz. Como Santo Dorado, jamás le había puesto atención a ese tipo de detalles, su vida se dedicaba a las batallas, por lo que aspectos tan mundanos no eran de relevancia. Sonrío automáticamente al darse cuenta de sus cavilaciones, empezaba a sonar como él.

-Azul-afirmó sin titubeos.

-¿Azul?-Kiki frunció sus característicos puntitos-¿Alguna clase de azul en especial?

-Azul, azul como el cielo-le sonrió al pequeño y se encaminó escaleras arriba. Era verdad que antes no tenía tiempo para pensar en su color favorito, pero también lo era que ahora podía darse el lujo de eso y muchas otras cosas más.

Observó a lo lejos la sexta casa.

Y definitivamente lo iba aprovechar.

 **OMAKE 2**

 **COMUNICATIVO**

-¡Camus, Camus!-el llamado alterado sacó de su lectura al regente de hielos y a paso presuroso salió al recibidor para encontrarse con el escorpión.

-¿Qué pasa Milo? ¿Por qué estás tan alterado?-el galo preguntó evidentemente preocupado al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su pareja.

-¡Shaka, Shaka!-parecía que Milo estaba demasiado nervioso para formular oraciones completas.

-¿Shaka? ¿Qué ocurre con Shaka? ¿¡Le pasó algo¡?-Camus ya se estaba empezando a elevar su cosmos.

-¡Mu, Mu!-el octavo guardián levantaba los brazos como intentado sacar algo de la euforia contenida.

-¿¡También Mu!?-llamó a acuario listo para el combate…o eso creía-Milo tienes que calmarte para que me digas a dónde tenemos que ir rescatarlos.

-¿Rescatarlos?-el griego por fin se tranquilizó-¿De qué hablas Camus? Mu y Shaka están bien.

-¿Están bien?-un tic comenzó a formarse en el bello ojo derecho del francés-Entonces a qué viene ese griterío.

-¡Ah! Lo que pasa es que acabo de verlos besarse apasionadamente en el primer templo-la temperatura empezó a descender-¡pero que beso Camus! Hasta a mí me dio calor…aunque soy yo o hace frío… ¿Por qué traes puesta tu armadura?... ¿Camus?

/

-¿Escuchaste eso?-Mu colocó las manos en el pecho del rubio para detenerlo del asalto a su cuello.

-Parecía el grito de Milo.

-¿Crees que esté bien?-el ojiverde miró directamente a los zafiros de su pareja, quien se encogió de hombros.

-Sinceramente estoy demasiado ocupado para pensar en ello-y regresó a la tarea de la cual había sido interrumpido.

El de la primera casa le dio la razón, si era algo importante, ya se los notificarían; por lo que se concentró en seguir disfrutando de las atenciones del ahora no tan santo Shaka de Virgo.

* * *

Hola.

Finalmente pude subir esta historia, que como pudieron observar tuvo dos extras. Esto debido a que no quedaba conforme con el capítulo y me dije, ¿por qué no meter las ideas que tengo dispersas como omakes? Y pues, esto fue lo que salió.

Ojalá haya llenado las expectativas de las y los fans de esta adorable pareja y no haber cambiado demasiado a nuestros protagonistas. Siempre he creído que cuando Shaka se enamorara, tendría que enfrentarse a dilemas emocionales por no saber cómo controlarse; pero cuando por fin aceptara sus sentimientos, sería todo fuego.

Agradezco todos y cada uno de sus comentarios.

Dedicación especial a: Cassiopeia Medea Solo y crappycorn-87, quienes fueron pacientes al esperar un capítulo ShakaXMu.

Nos leemos pronto.

Saludos.


	5. Cinco

**Advertencias: Ligero Yaoi y OCC de los personajes.**

 _ **Diálogos por cosmos en negrita y cursiva**_

 _Pensamientos en cursiva_

 **Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y TOEI, yo sólo escribo con sus personajes por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **Cinco**

-Esto está mal, esto está muy mal.

El susurro angustioso, rompió el silencio que llevaba gestándose desde hacía varios minutos entre doce pares de ojos que observaban con gran pavor el escenario que se levantaba frente a ellos. Sus cuerpos se notaban tensos, en alerta, como esperando que en cualquier momento, el fatídico suceso desencadenara un terremoto de las más crueles consecuencias.

-Tranquilos todos. No entremos en pánico, podemos solucionarlo, es cuestión de ponernos a pensar-uno de ellos, que se encontraba al centro de los doce, realizó el intento de atraer la calma a sus aterrorizadas mentes, aunque el claro nerviosismo en su voz, ayudaba en todo lo contrario.

-¿Qué no entremos en pánico? ¿¡Qué no entremos en pánico!?-otro de los hombres explotó preso de una evidente alteración-¡Aiorios matamos a los de bronce!-el mencionado sólo atino a ponerse más…eso era ¿verde?

-¡Milo quieres calmarte! ¡No están muertos!-aclaró alguien más al final de aquella rara y desbarajustada formación.

-¡Tú qué sabes Afrodita, podrían estarlo!-el octavo guardián, quien era el que hacía aquellas terribles afirmaciones, se agarraba los cabellos en un gesto evidente de desesperación.

-¡Pues porque los muertos no respiran, idiota!-el rostro del bello guardián de Piscis se mostraba más pálido de lo común-¡y estos hasta están babeando!

-¡Pues te recuerdo que el cerebro sigue activo por un minuto más después de morir!-el Escorpión no daba tregua a su teoría de asesinato.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con que sigan respirando! ¿¡Y desde cuándo sabes esos datos?!-la molestia era clara en las facciones del peliceleste.

-¡Camus me obliga a cultivar mi mente!-aclaró Milo-¡Me paso horas en su templo estudiando!-para este momento, las caras de los diez Caballeros de Oro restantes era toda una combinación entre sorpresa, terror, frustración, fastidio y cansancio, algunos se frotaban la sien por el griterío que protagonizaban los guardianes del octavo y doceavo templo.

-¿Eso es lo que hacen horas encerrados en Acuario?-el hermano menor del centauro no pudo ocultar su curiosidad-vaya, yo creía que hacían "otras cosas"-

-Bueno gato, eso viene después, la lección de anatomía siempre la dejamos para el final-parecía que Milo ya había olvidado por completo su cambio de ideas con Afrodita-no sabes que bien se nos da cuando practi…

-Milo-Camus, que se había mantenido al margen, le envío una de esas miradas que decían "cometes alguna indiscreción y no volverás a usar la aguja que tanto te enorgullece", sí, a veces las miradas del dueño de los hielos podían ser muy expresivas.

-Ejem. Como les decía. ¡Están muertos!-regresó a su actitud calamitosa.

-¡Con los mil demonios, ya te dijo Afrodita que no están muertos! ¡Así que ya deja de gritar y joder con eso maldito bicho rastrero!-Death Mask como siempre, hacía gala de su pésima paciencia y florido lenguaje.

La cara indignada y molesta de Milo auguraba otra buena pelea verbal.

-Ya es suficiente-Saga salió en defensa de sus de por sí, ya adoloridas cabezas-no ganaremos nada gritándonos sin sentido, Aioros tiene razón, tenemos que pensar en algo-miró detenidamente a los cinco chicos de bronce desparramados por todo el salón-y rápido.

-Apoyo a mi hermano y el arquero-el gemelo menor, con café en mano, se puso en cuclillas ante un dormido Ikki-Athena, Shion y Dohko, no deben tardar en requerir nuestras presencia-olfateo al fénix y de inmediato hizo una mueca de asco-y no creo que estén muy contentos cuando vean el estado en el que se encuentran sus amados niños.

Las caras aterrorizadas-algunas en tonos verduzcos y otros más pálidos de lo común-de los Santos Dorados se volvieron a hacer presentes.

Pero ¿Que era aquello que tenía tan atemorizados a doce de los trece hombres de más alto rango del ejército de la Diosa de la Sapiencia?

Fácil. Ante ellos, como si una escena de horror se edificara, los cinco valerosos Caballeros de Bronce, aquellos que lograron infinidad de milagros, alcanzar niveles insospechables de poder, que llevaban luz, fe y esperanza a donde quiera que fueran; los chicos favoritos de la Diosa, los héroes de los civiles, los niños mimados del Patriarca y también del ya no tan viejo Santo de Libra; aquellos que siempre se alzaban ante cualquier adversidad, que sin importar nada, se ponían de pie para seguir luchando, estaban completa y absolutamente…tirados de borrachos en medio de un caos en la casa de Aries.

Los doce miraron como Hyoga se acomodaba ligeramente murmurando algo inentendible, para después arrojar un polvo de diamantes que congeló una parte del cabello de Shiryu.

Y todo era su culpa.

Y es que, hace apenas unas horas, los Dorados habían decidido ir a pasar el rato en el festival anual de Rodorio, una celebración donde se daba gracias a Athena por las buenas cosechas del año, y pedían que las siguientes fueran igual o más prosperas. Se suponía que iba a ser una salida para forjar lazos-como le dijeron a Shion cuando pidieron permiso-en la cual todos asistirían, inclusive Shaka y Camus, quienes generalmente evitaban ese tipo de eventos, les pareció interesante bajar al pintoresco pueblecillo-el que sus actuales parejas fueran, no tenía nada que ver, no para nada.

Por eso, cuando Shion les sugirió-obligó-llevar con ellos a Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikky-quien estaba más por compromiso-no les pareció tan mala idea. Total, los maestros de cada uno de ellos iban a estar presentes, y las tres autoridades del Santuario también bajarían un rato a disfrutar de la festividad. Nada podía salir mal.

-Aléjate ser maligno ¡Cadena de Andrómeda!-el artefacto del peliverde salió disparado y capturó al Pegaso, quien roncaba sin darse cuenta de nada. Shun se volvió a desmayar.

O eso era lo que pensaban

Porque con lo que no contaban, era que los simpáticos aldeanos estarían tan contentos de ver bajar a los héroes del Santuario, que básicamente los llenarían de obsequios e invitaciones a todos los puestos y locales que habían ahí, lo que no era precisamente malo, ¡disfrutaban el momento!, ¡forjaban lazos!, ¡comían gratis!...ejem, bueno, dejémoslo en que forjaban lazos. El problema fue, cuando un señor regordete y bastante afectuoso los capturó en su bar prometiéndoles el mejor _Tentura_ * que podrían probar en Grecia y aunque los mayores quedaron encantados, los adolescentes terminaron un poco…bueno para que mentir…demasiado ebrios.

Y es que, lo que ignoraban completamente los Dorados, era que los chicos de bronce, jamás habían probado el alcohol-pero, cómo iban a saber que los cinco no tomaban, si ellos iban a bares desde la edad que Aioros se murió-por lo que casi les da el ataque de su vida cuando, producto del estado etílico en el que se encontraban los menores, empezaron a subirse a las mesas a cantar, bailar, quitarse la camisa-Shyru haciendo acto de presencia-llorar, hacer trucos con su cosmos, romperse sillas en su espalda para probar "su resistencia física", entre muchas cosas que hace la gente borracha…sólo que con una fuerza descomunal. Y a pesar de los varios intentos de detenerlos por parte de sus maestros y amigos, los adolescentes eran tan escurridizos que se libraban y huían a una velocidad impresionante, era como si el alcohol los dotara de energía extra-además de que los guardianes de las doce casas, estaban un poquitín alcoholizados.

Pasaron varias horas de la madrugada intentado atrapar a los jóvenes-que debían de regresar a las doce de la noche-por todo Rodorio, hasta que por fin lograron enviarlos a Aries, donde las cosas no mejoraron, ya que terminaron por destruir toda la sala del dueño, hasta quedar completamente dormidos.

-¡Ave Fenix!-la silla donde se encontraba recostado el cisne terminó carbonizada y éste azotó en el piso sin reaccionar.

Aunque a veces despertaban sólo para lanzar ataques al aire y murmurar cosas sin sentido.

-Saben…-todos dirigieron la vista al Santo de Tauro-tienen que aceptar, que a pesar de encontrarse en estado inconveniente, siempre están preparados para las batallas.

-Yo diría que más bien, sus cabecitas sólo piensan en eso…necesitan conseguirse un pasatiempo-Afrodita los miró con desdén.

-Bueno, bueno, a pensar, tenemos que bajarles esa borrachera ya mismo-Aioros había recuperado un poco de su color-y hacer el algo con el olor.

-¿Pero cómo Aioros?-el León dorado, se acercó a su amado hermano como si fuera gato aplastado-ya tratamos con café, el "levanta muertos" Milo, el licuado curativo de Shaka, los tés de Mu, todos y cada uno de nuestros remedios han sido puestos en práctica ¡y nada funciona!-la desesperación empezó a hacer mella en el de ojos azules, y no era para menos, los doce hombres habían intentado de todo para eliminar el alcohol del cuerpo de los adolescentes, pero el condenado era igual de resistente que Seiya cuando recibía palizas.

Típico de los de bronce, pensaron. Se aferraban a la borrachera como a sus ganas vencer a los malos.

- _ **Buen día Caballeros.**_

Los doce estómagos dieron un vuelco al mismo tiempo…y no, no era por todo el _gyros_ ** que se había comido en la madrugada-eso sólo les había dado agruras-si no más bien era por el llamado de su amado Patriarca.

 _ **-Nuestra Diosa y yo los esperamos para desayunar en quince minutos. Notifiquen a los de bronce, por alguna razón no contestan a mi llamado, más les vale que se encuentren bien.**_

-¡Miéntele con descaro Shura! ¡Dile que los mocosos están en perfectas condiciones!-Death Mask se notaba desesperado. Al fondo, Milo daba de vueltas gritando alterado que era muy joven para morir…otra vez, Camus le decía que ya se callara.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y yo por qué?!- el aludido puso cara de pánico mientras que Shaka, a su lado, oraba a Buda que lo rescatara de esta situación, perjurándole que no volvería a caer en la tentación de los placeres terrenales, lo que tenía con Mu no contaba, tuvo que acotar.

-¡Pues porque tú eres el más santurrón, te va a creer a ti!-respondió el de Cáncer, ignorado a Aiora que abrazaba a Aioros diciéndole lo contento que estaba desde que regresó a la vida, y que maldecía al destino por otorgarles tan efímera felicidad.

-¡¿Y qué me dices de Aioros o Shaka?!-el de capricornio no daba tregua. Tauro intentaba liberar a un inconsciente Pegaso.

-¡A mí ya no me creen!-ambos Santos respondieron al mismo tiempo, Afrodita se confabulaba con los gemelos para desaparecer un tiempo con Poseidón.

-¡Ya contesta cabra de los Alpes!

- _ **Si Patriarca se encuentran bien, los chicos quedaron exhaustos, siguen dormidos. Pero en un momento les avisaremos. Mis compañeros y yo estaremos listos a tiempo-**_ _le mentí al Patriarca, soy de lo peor, la deshonra de mis antepasados._

 _ **-Gracias Shura. Los esperamos.**_ El de Cáncer recibió una mirada fulminante por parte del décimo guardián.

De inmediato, el caos reinó en la sala de Aries, los Caballeros hablan al mismo tiempo expresando comentarios de terror como: "muertos, muertos, estamos muertos", "castigos espartanos, vergüenza pública", "¡deja Athena, piensa en Dohko y Shion, seguro nos fusilan!", "soy un pésimo maestro, una deshonor para la orden". Excusas ridículas: "decimos que los poseyó Dionisio", "se cayeron por las escaleras y así quedaron", "pudo ser Wyvern, ese siempre fue un alcohólico". Y claro, no podían faltar las bonitas muestras de afecto; "¡imbécil, nadie nos va a creer!", "con razón te mataron, eres un retardado", "¡usa el cerebro por una vez en tu vida, inútil!", "¡si yo caigo, tú caerás conmigo!".

-¡Basta, no tenemos tiempo para más tonterías!-Aioros y Saga exclamaron al mismo tiempo. Los caballeros se paralizaron, se notaba que esos dos habían sido educados por Shion.

-Camus, Aiora, Shaka, tomen a sus alumnos-Saga empezó a liderar-Aldebarán ayúdale con los restantes. Utilicen el poder de Camus para darles una ducha bien fría, los quiero despiertos-los mencionados se apuraron con su tarea.

-Afrodita, Mu, busquen algo para desaparecer el olor de borracho a media tarde-Aioros lo secundó- y consíganles ropa decente-de inmediato el de Aries se teletransportó a Piscis con su guardián.

-Shura, Death Mask, preparen café cargado, **muy** cagado entienden; utilicen lo que puedan para tratar de bajar el alcohol-los mencionados desaparecieron en la cocina ante la orden del geminiano.

-¡Kanon, noquea a Milo que me tiene harto!-el ex Dragón Marino, le soltó un puñetazo de manera automática al Escorpión ante el espanto que le provocó la perfecta sincronía con que hablaron los guardianes de la tercera y novena casa.

 _Minutos después_

-Entonces todo salió bien-el Patriarca miraba con duda a los doce guardianes, se encontraba sentado a la diestra de la Diosa de la Sabiduría quien encabezaba el lugar en la enorme mesa, al fondo, los de bronce comían con tranquilidad.

-Así es su Santidad, logramos forjar lazos y pasamos un gran momento con los chicos-Aioros hacía gala de sus modales y coronaba sus frases con una impecable sonrisa.

-Me alegra que se hayan divertido, pero, ¿Por qué Seiya y los demás no han dicho nada, nunca están han estado tan callados?, chicos…-el Maestro de Libra intentó llamar a los adolescentes pero fue interrumpido.

-Tan solo están fatigados Maestro, gastaron mucha energía, la experiencia fue arrolladora ¿No es así muchachos?-el de Virgo habló de manera solemne.

Los aludidos asintieron de manera automática y siguieron comiendo.

-Tengo mis dudas, está actitud no es común…

-Shión-Athena comenzó en tono apaciguador-tienen razón, se ve que se divirtieron, seguramente sólo están cansados-el Patriarca suspiró ante el comentario y se levantó ayudando a la Deidad a hacer lo mismo, Dohko los imitó.

-Bien, entonces creo que eso es todo por hoy, regresen a sus actividades-las tres autoridades del Santuario desaparecieron del comedor hablando sobre política.

En cuanto las puertas del salón se cerraron, los doce hombres se relajaron automáticamente.

-Esto fue…agotador, jamás un desayuno había durado tanto en mi vida-Aldebarán se tronaba el cuello.

-Ni que lo digas, creí que nunca se terminaría-Aioria se desparramaba en la silla-Suerte que Saga y Kanon pudieron controlar a los de bronce para actuaran lo más normal posible.

-Fue un reto. A pesar de todo lo que hicimos, siguen bastante alcoholizados, creí que en cualquier momento el dragón se me caería en la sopa-Kanon se servía jugo de naranja y acto seguido sucedió precisamente eso.

-Shaka, creo que ya pasó el peligro, puedes regresarles los sentidos-el de Virgo hizo caso ante la sugerencia del centauro.

De inmediato, los murmullos sin sentido de los Santos de la Esperanza se empezaron a escuchar y perdieron la perfecta postura en la que se encontraban.

-Me parece increíble que sigan en ese estado, eso no puede ser normal-Afrodita continuaba degustando un pedazo de pie-Camus, creo que deberías revisar a tu alumno, su cosmos frio no puede ser buena combinación con todo ese alcohol en la sangre.

El maestro de los hielos, siguió bebiendo su café tranquilamente.

-Bueno, será mejor que los traslademos a sus respectivos templos. Mu, después nos pones al corriente para revisar las pérdidas de tu sala-todos asintieron ante las palabras del gemelo mayor.

-De acuerdo, entonces…

-¡Cometa de Pegaso!-todos los Dorados se agacharon por inercia ante el poderoso ataque del destructor de Dioses, el cual dejo un enorme, **enorme** hoyo, en la pared…observaron en silencio aquel destrozo.

-¿Corremos?-sugirió Milo.

-No creo que…

" **¡Qué hicieron qué! ¡Ahora si me van a conocer! ¡Van a rogarle a Hades dejarles pasar a la otra vida!"**

" **¡Shion por favor cálmate!"**

-Y a la velocidad de luz-dijo Aioria.

* * *

*El tentura es un licor producido tradicionalmente en la ciudad griega de Patras. Contiene alcohol, agua y esencias fermentadas de clavo, canela, nuez moscada y frutas cítricas. Es de color rojo anaranjado oscuro, y tiene un contenido alcohólico de cerca del 25% por volumen.

**Gyros es un platillo de carne asada que se sirve en un pan de pita o sá acompañamiento, se agregan algunas verduras y salsas.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo, cuando vi el número que seguía, me dije, tienes que hacer que los niños de bronce les den dolores de cabeza a los dorados, es clásico, no podía faltar.

Les agradezco muchos sus comentarios. Me animan a seguir con estas historias.

Nos leemos en el siguiente.

Saludos.


	6. Remodelaciones

**Advertencias: Yaoi, ligero OCC de los personajes.**

 _Pensamientos en cursiva_

 **Saint Seiya no me pertenece es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y TOEI, yo escribo sin fines de lucro y por diversión.**

* * *

 **Remodelaciones**

-¿Es enserio?

-Sí, lo escuché de uno de los caballeros de Plata que hizo una diligencia en las Doce Casas.

Milo y Kanon detuvieron sus pasos al escuchar la mención de su morada, no es que fueran chismosos, no para nada, eso se lo dejaban a Afrodita, quien era considerado el noticiario oficial del Santuario. Pero nunca estaba de más conocer acerca de lo que se decía sobre ellos.

-Y justamente fue a la casa de Libra.

O mejor aún, de sus compañeros.

Se acercaron un poco más, utilizando sus expertas habilidades para pasar desapercibidos, habilidades que obtuvieron con años de duro entrenamiento para un propósito totalmente diferente-y seguramente más honorable-al que estaban realizando en este momento. Precaución resonó en su mente, era por precaución, no era chisme, no no no, se llamaba P-R-E-C-A-U-C-I-Ó-N con todas sus letras, así con mayúsculas, con la P de precaución y la N de no es chisme.

Las sonrisas se ampliaron maliciosas y divertidas con cada frase dicha por parte de los soldados que vigilaban el perímetro de acceso entre los territorios del Santuario y el pueblo de Rodorio, justo de dónde venían ellos.

Cuando los hombres se retiraron, sin notar que tenían más espectadores en su conversación, conectaron sus miradas centellantes y chocaron las palmas en signo de triunfo, no tenían que ser telepatas para saber lo que el otro pensaba.

Definitivamente, era la mejor precaución que habían escuchado desde hacía un buen tiempo, y ellos como honorables Santos de Athena, tenían que hacer que la precaución se hiciera notar en todo el Santuario.

Así que con gran determinación y actitud traviesa de un niño que acababa de encontrar las galletas que le escondió mamá, marcharon rumbo a las Doce Casas.

/

-Tiene que ser una broma-el hermético Santo de Capricornio estaba impactado por lo que acababa de soltarle sin más su amigo de Piscis.

-No mi buen Shura-el peliceleste lo observó feliz por los recientes acontecimientos de los que se había enterado-sabes que yo no miento-sonrió con natural seducción.

El décimo guardián observó su taza de té sin abandonar el gesto sorprendido. Afrodita esperaba paciente a que su renovado amigo realizara alguna acción que ayudara a sus propósitos. Sonrío emocionado para sus adentros

Desde que los dos griegos peliazules inseparables, o los Kami, como ellos mismos se denominaran-apodo ridículo en su para nada humilde opinión-llegaran a su templo con toda aquella verborrea de información, comentándole que la fuente era cien por ciento confiable y que todo, todito era verdad-ignorando que Kanon y Milo le habían aumentado un par de cosillas a la precaución para que según ellos, tuviera más jugosidad- el sueco no pudo hacer otra cosa que tomar la situación en sus manos-sin que los implicados en la precaución se enteraran claro, era comunicativo, pero no un idiota suicida.

Por eso estaba ahí tomando té y comiendo galletitas con el buen amigo Shura, si lograba que el Santo más honorable tuviera una reacción diferente a la de cara de iguana disecada con la frase "eso no puede ocurrir en el Santuario, fin del asunto", que generalmente le arruinaban su productivo-divertido-pasatiempo, lo demás marcharía como los instintos suicidas de los chicos de bronce, de forma natural.

-Nuca lo creí posible-rompió el silencio el español-¡Joder tío!-sonrió más en sus adentros cuando lo escuchó hablar en su lengua natal-¡Ahora entiendo! Con razón, ¡Todo tiene sentido!

¡Bingo! Ahí estaba lo que necesitaba.

-Lo sé Shura, yo tampoco lo quería creer, pero eso explicaría muchas cosas.

-¡Y qué cosas tío!-seguía exclamando el décimo guardián entre griego y español-esto lo debe de saber Aioros. Muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad Afrodita. Me retiro, que tengas buen día.

-Siempre es un placer Shura-respondió ya sin ocultar la sonrisa triunfadora mientras observaba como el portador de excalibur se retiraba murmurando cosas en español.

Ahora sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que la precaución fuera oficial.

Y justo así fue, en menos de dos horas, el chis…err…la precaución se había esparcido como pólvora por todo el mítico Santuario, y como siempre sucedida con este tipo situaciones, se fue distorsionando conforme era transmitido de boca en boca, logrando que cada vez fuera más irreal y extraordinaria de lo que realmente pudo haber sido.

Afrodita sonrió radiante cuando escuchó a las doncellas hablar a media tarde sobre la precaución y lo "extraordinario que sería confirmarlo con sus propios ojos"

-Veo que estás muy feliz Afro-Death Mask recargado desde una columna en la entrada del doceavo templo, llamó su atención.

-Sabes que siempre me pone feliz que todo salga como planeo-se acercó tranquilamente al italiano.

-Me imaginé algo así cuando llegó a mis oídos cierto rumor.

-Precaución querido, se llama precaución-sacudió motas de polvo invisibles del hombro del moreno.

-Como sea-Cáncer amagó una mueca desinteresada-No te preocupa que cuando se enteren, porque se van a enterar, de que tú fuiste el que comenzó el rum...la precaución-atrapó la mano que seguía palpando su cuerpo-te vayan a freír.

El sueco río de manera elegante y se pegó al cuerpo del guardián de la cuarta casa.

-Eso es lo mejor Death-le susurró en el oído-que yo no fui el que lo propagó. Sólo le conté al buen Shura-miró divertido los ojos azules-lo que afirmaron Milo y Kanon. En todo caso los implicados serían ellos. Yo simplemente lancé un comentario al aire, en una conversación matinal con uno de mis colegas.

Deaht Mask río sonoramente a la par que atraía más al peliceliste tomándolo por las caderas.

-Debí suponer que esos dos idiotas tenían algo que ver, tiene toda la facha de ser una de las suyas-Afrodita le pasó los brazos por el cuello.

-Ahora entiendes el motivo de mi felicidad-le comentó con tono de por demás fingida inocencia.

-Eres maquiavélico, mi intuición fue buena al decidir venir aquí-se restregó sin pudor con contra el blanco cuerpo.

-Bastante buena, hoy nada podrá molestarme.

-Perfecto-lo besó con urgencia.

/

Shaka y Mu tenían levantada la ceja derecha como muestra del desconcierto por la extraña situación que se desarrollaba en el solemne Santuario de la Diosa Athena.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es todo este alboroto?-el rubio frunció el ceño cuando un aprendiz pasó junto a ellos sonrojado hasta las orejas, sin hacer la típica reverencia que dictaba el protocolo cuando un Santo de Oro estaba presente.

Mu analizó detalladamente el panorama. El coliseo estaba más concurrido de lo común, pero eso no era lo extraño-ya que muchas veces los entrenamientos lograban atraer un buen número de espectadores-si no que en lugar de prácticas, había varias y pequeñas aglomeraciones dispersas en toda el área entre Santos de plata, bronce, soldados, aprendices, amazonas, ¿esas eran doncellas?, Aldebarán, escuderos, más sol…

-¿Aldebaran?

-¡Shaka, Mu!-el enorme hombre se acercó con una sonrisa abriéndose paso entre las personas-No creí verlos tan tarde por aquí.

-Queríamos ver la puesta de sol-un ligero sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del carnero-Aldebarán, ¿qué es lo que sucede?

-¿No lo saben?-la expresión de felicidad cambio a una de curiosidad total- Es de lo único que se habla en el Santuario, ¡La noticia más grande desde que Aioros se creía la rencarnación de Eros!

Los dos Santos hicieron una mueca de fastidio ante la mención de la etapa de cupido del Sagitariano, aun recordaban como terminaron siendo acorralados por cientos de flechas doradas a punto de atravesarlos en nombre del "amor". Lo único bueno después de dos semanas en terapia intensiva, fue que lograron confesarse sus sentimientos.

-Ahora qué hechizo raro creen que los poseyó-preguntó el virgo-quieren que les haga un exorcismo-sonrió malvado-seguro que abofeteándolos con mi rosario unas cuantas veces, alejaría todos los demonios internos-a los guardianes de las dos primeras casas les cayó una gota de sudor, a veces el impasible Shaka exageraba un poquito cuando algo perturbaba su tranquilidad.

-Ejem. No, en realidad es sobre el antiguo Maestro.

-¿El Maestro Dohko?-dijeron al unísono la pareja.

-Sí, verán, lo que pasa….

-¿Están hablando de la Casa de Libra?-los tres caballeros dieron un brinco espantado ante la aparición repentina del octavo guardián, se le estaban pegando las mañas de pasar desapercibido de Kanon-increíble ¿cierto? aunque creo que era de esperarse y eso explica muchas cosas bien calladito que se lo tenían ¿creen que rente? algunos ya se están organizando para poder verlo directamente otros se quieren colar dicen que otorga poderes s…

-Milo, Milo, cálmate-interrumpió Aldebarán mientras el mencionado seguía hablando y hablando, sin notar la cara de confusión del rubio y el pelilia por no entender nada de lo que decía-Ellos no saben.

El escorpión se calló de sopetón y agachó la cabeza ocultando la mirada debajo de sus cabellos azules. Una mueca traviesa adornó las griegas facciones.

-¿Milo?-se atrevió el de Aries al ver la rara actitud de su par.

-Así que no lo saben-murmuró sin cambiar su actitud, una risa tétrica surgió, los Santos sintieron un escalofrío-¡Están por escuchar lo mejor de toda su segunda vida!-exclamó tomándolos por los hombros y con una radiante felicidad, que extrañamente, sólo les aumentó los escalofríos.

Aldebarán vio alejarse al trío, culpando a la copiosa comida que tuvo hace un par de horas, cuando le pareció ver una nube oscura formarse sobre ellos, con rayos y toda la cosa. Desechó el pensamiento en el momento que escuchó a un par de aprendices llamarlo.

/

-Su..su..San..tidad, Señora Athena-una de las doncellas ingresó al Salón del Trono-Lame…mento mucho molestarlos-el nerviosismo en la chica era evidente-uno…uno..de los guardianes del Dios Dio..Dio..Dionisio, vino a dejar esto-la doncella estiró un sobre hacia el hombre evitando por completo observarlo a los ojos-me dijo…que era…era…de carácter urgente-hizo una reverencia y salió rápidamente con un enorme sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas.

Los pares de ojos se encontraron con confusión.

-Mi Señora, creo que sería prudente mandar evaluar a las doncellas, se han estado comportando extraño todo el día-dijo el peliverde mientras abría el mensaje del Dios del Vino.

-Ummmm, yo no he notado nada hasta lo de hace unos momentos-la Diosa musitó con aire despreocupado-pero si así lo piensas, lo dejo en tus manos. ¿Qué dice mi tío?

-¡No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser!-El ex Santo de Aries musitaba con perturbación y palidez de fantasma.

-¿Shion?

-¡No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser!-volvió a decir, la Diosa lo llamó una vez más, pero al no tener respuesta, tomó el papel para revisar qué tenían tan trastornado al Patriarca.

-Oh, ya veo. Tranquilízate, me encargaré de hablar personalmente con Dionisio.

-Deshonor, humillado, no podré volver a salir, no puede ser, no puede ser, por qué a mí, lo peor, no puede ser-seguía diciendo sin prestarle atención a la mujer.

-Cálmate Shion-la diosa se empezó a preocupar cuando vio que se estaba poniendo morado-respira, acuérdate de respirar, inhala, exhala, como las embarazadas.

-¡Esto es inaceptable!-gritó preso de un enorme descontrol-En qué…cómo fue…por…quién fue…lo mato…-el Patriarca musitaba alterado sin poder ordenar sus oraciones.

-Relájate Shion, y acuérdate de respirar, no olvides respirar. Yo le diré a mi tío que no está en renta-Athena veía como el hombre al que consideraba su mano derecha, caminaba de un lado a otro hablando cosas sin sentido.

-Me imaginaba que algo así sucedería cuando se enteraran.

-¿Eh?-el peliverde se detuvo al escuchar la última frase.

-Digo, es normal, aunque de hecho lo esperaba más de Afrodita.

-¿Pero qué… _ay no, ay no, ay no-_ su mente se puso a trabajar a revolución por segundo, elaborando la peor de las conclusiones.

-Quién diría que Dionisio se enteraría antes, no te preocupes, es su intimidad y tienen todo el derecho de negarse-ahora era Athena quien lo ignoraba.

- _No puede ser, ay no, eso significa…¡AY NO!-pensó_ alarmado mientras la adolescente estaba perdida en su monólogo.

-Por eso cuando me enteré, no les dije nada, tienen todo el derecho de tener su espacio.

-¡¿Usted lo sabía?!-gritó bastante fuerte y asustado.

-¿Eh?-la mujer parpadeó con la confusión impregnada en sus verdes ojos-¡Pero claro que lo sabía! Todos lo saben.

-¿¡Cómo!?

-Incluso los chicos en Japón.

-¡Cuándo fue!

-Es lo único de lo que se habla en el Santuario.

-¡QUÉ!

-"El cuarto porno de la Casa Libra", creo que es así como le pusieron-declaró con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas-¿Shion?-muy tarde, el Patriarca había desaparecido.

Ahora lo entendía todo, las evasiones de Mu ante su llamado por cosmos con "el Santo que usted contacto está fuera del área de servicio", los murmullos, los sonrojos de las doncellas, el nerviosismo de los soldados, las miradas y comentarios insinuantes tanto de hombres como mujeres, y todo, TODO siempre ante su presencia. Debió de haber hecho caso a su instinto cuando la señora regordeta de la cocina le dijo que si daban descuento a los empleados del Santuario, en lugar de pensar que era una vieja loca.

-¡Dohko!-entró azotando la puerta del dichoso cuarto que había arruinado su perfecta reputación dispuesto a quemarlo él mismo.

-Shion, que bueno bien que estás aquí, justo estaba por llamarte.

El más grande entre los 88 caballeros se quedó de piedra ante la escena de terror que se cernía delante de él.

Milo, Kanon, Saga, Camus, Aioros, Aiora….bueno toda, TODA la Orden Dorada desde Aries hasta Piscis, estaba en el mentado cuarto sosteniendo muestras de telas y catálogos de muebles.

-Los chicos se ofrecieron a ayudarme a darle un toque más distinguido al cuarto. ¿No es genial?

-Dohko-llamó Milo-creo que deberías reconsiderar el sillón de piel negro de cuatro plazas-le dijo mientras señalaba el mencionado artículo en un catálogo de colores rojo y rosa-entonaría con el ambiente.

-Milo ¡Por Athena! Que la prudencia haga presencia en ti-intervino el decente Aioros-¿Acaso no vez que sería un gasto innecesario? No cabe, es muy grande, lo mejor es que invierta en los espejos en el techo y asunto arreglado-quizás había dejado la decencia en la cama de Capricornio.

-¡Estas demente Aioros!-refutó el siempre reservado Saga-el costo de colocarlos es sumamente elevado. Yo digo que con la cama King Size y el jacuzzi para dos sería suficiente-con la discreción olvidada en el Hades.

-Tú y tus fetiches con el agua géminis-musitó con desagrado Cáncer-ahora entiendo porque te quedaste con Acuario.

-Soy un signo de Aire-aclaró el mencionado.

-Da igual. Dohko ignora a estos pelmazos y hazme caso, lo mejor es el equipo para el sa…

-¡¿Qué diablos creen que están haciendo?!-Shion, quien ya tenía un tic en su ojo derecho, interrumpió a tiempo las propuestas de Death Mask.

-Te lo dije, los chicos me están…

-¡Los chicos nada! ¡Fuera todos los que no sean de Libra!

-Pero Patriarca nuestros consejo…

-¡Fuera o los mando a los calabozos por un mes! ¡Ahora!

Ni tardos ni perezosos, los valerosos Santos salieron corriendo despavoridos chocando entre sí.

-Doooohkooo-Shion no estaba de buen humor-¿Tú lo sabías?-el tono tétrico no asustó para nada al chino.

-Por supuesto-respondió con aire jovial-¿Tú no? es de lo único que se habla en el Santuario.

-¡Claro que no lo sabía! ¿¡Por qué no hiciste nada?!

-Vamos Shion, no es para tanto-se sentó encima de un buró-quizás sí exageraron un poco con eso de los poderes sexuales, el calentamiento del cosmos-el peliverde se ponía azul asfixia con cada revelación-los privados del Patriarca y la teoría de qué esto nos mantiene jóvenes. Pero ya sabes cómo son los chicos de hoy, tienen una imaginación muy elevada-el ex Aries ya estaba a punto de desmayarse-Además, tú dijiste que te gustaba.

Shion recuperó de pronto todo el aire perdido. Se pegó la frente con la palma de la mano.

Él y su bocota.

Días antes….

-¿Y bien, qué te parece?-el tono emocionado sacó de su desconcierto al siempre sereno Patriarca, las alarmas en su cabeza se dispararon.

-Bueno…-intentó elegir las palabras correctas ante lo que sus bonitos ojos amatistas observaban-es…-paseo su mirada del intenso color rojo al brillante verde de las pupilas de aquel que conocía por más de doscientos años-novedoso.

Mal, mal, eso no era lo que tenía que decir. Aunque rimaba muy bien con lo que realmente creía.

-¿Novedoso?-el semblante ilusionado del séptimo guardián pasó a ser de completo desconcierto-¿eso es bueno o malo?-le miró con un tintineante brillo de tristeza, el de Aries sintió la necesidad de confortarlo, aunque su razonamiento lógico y de supervivencia le dictaban que tenía que ser honesto.

-Sí novedoso, como tú, como nuestra renovada juventud Dohko, algo que no se ha llegado a ver antes-Shion supo que había mandado bien lejos a su lógica cuando la sonrisa regresó a la faz del guardián de Libra.

-¡Entonces te gusta!-exclamó visiblemente contento.

 _No_ pensó el peliverde.

-Por supuesto-dijeron sus labios.

" _Mientes"_ le dictó su conciencia.

Bien hecho, le dijo su cuerpo cuando los brazos del castaño lo aprisionaron por la cintura con efusividad y cariño. Le devolvió la muestra de afecto pasando las manos por el cuello del chino. Dada su posición y sin el escrutinio del otro, se dio el lujo de volver a mirar, ahora con libre perturbación, el rojo plasmado en las cortinas de terciopelo, su mente no pudo evitar un _horroroso_ que fue acallado cuando los labios de su mejor amigo y pareja se posicionaron demandante en los suyos.

Quizás era una vil y cochina mentira afirmar que le gustaba la nueva decoración de los aposentos privados de Libra. Pero mientras cerrara los ojos, no pensara en ello y se entregara a las caricias del castaño.

No pasaba nada.

Abrió ligeramente una de sus amatistas, la visión escarlata le causo un escalofrío, quizás lo mejor sería que se fueran al cuarto que tenía en el Salón Principal.

Una mentirilla piadosa no afectaba de vez en cuando ¿No? ¿Qué era lo peor que podía suceder?

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia inspirada en un hecho real. ¡Así es! sólo que la diferencia fue que mi amigo tapizó sus ventanas con papel china rojo y cuando la luz daba directo, pues bueno...si que parecía cuarto porno. Fue la carrila del año jajaja.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

Nos leemos en el siguiente.

Saludos.


	7. Despistando al enemigo

**Advertencias: Ligero OCC de los personajes.**

 _Pensamientos en cursiva_

 **Saint Seiya no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y TOEI, todo lo que escribo es sin fines de lucro y por diversión.**

* * *

 **Despistando al enemigo**

-¿Semana de la moda?- la taza quedó estática en la mano del Santo Patriarca a medio camino entre la mesa y sus labios.

-Así es, es uno de los eventos más importantes de industria textil-la joven deidad bebió de manera tranquila su aromático té de jazmín.

El peliverde guardó silencio esperando que su Diosa terminara con la explicación.

-Se efectúa de enero a marzo en las capitales de varios países, la siguiente semana será el cierre en Paris, el más importante-los ojos verdes se dirigieron hacia los amatista-normalmente no repararía en estos detalles pero, una de mis inversiones se está expandiendo en ese ramo y…

-Tienes que ir-el ex Santo de Aries completo la explicación de la muchacha.

-Así es, las presiones por parte del accionistas _viejos_ de la Fundación se han vuelto más constantes-la joven de cabellos lilas desvió su mirada hacia la excelente vista de las Doce Casas que le daba aquel balcón-al parecer no se están tomando muy bien el hecho de que como heredera universal de Mitsumasa, me haya quedado a residir en Grecia, apenas pise las empresas de Japón _sin contar las de los otros países_ y me alejara básicamente todos los eventos sociales a los que, según ellos, debería de asistir _y pasando el tiempo con quién sabe qué trepadores_.

Shion observó detenidamente los gestos que hacía su Diosa mientras hablaba y pensó en el estilo de vida que ésta llevaba, porque, si bien la actual Athena se había dedicado fervientemente al Santuario desde que se enterase de su divinidad, no dejaba de lado sus obligaciones como la heredera Kido, incluso había mandado acondicionar uno de los salones para que fungiera como oficina y así poder seguir dirigiendo una de las mayores compañías en el mundo. Recordó que casi se desmaya cuando la vio gritar y maldecir en sueco algo sobre una importación que no entendió muy bien, incluso Afrodita que estaba con ellos se puso pálido, bueno más, cuando la escuchó. La joven tenía un temple para los negocios impresionante.

No podía imaginar a la dulce e inocente Sasha en una posición igual.

Supongo que era de esperarse-Saori nuevamente dirigió sus esmeraldas hacia aquel que consideraba su mano derecha-el mundo no te conoce como Athena, es normal que en algún momento esperaran ver a Saori Kido actuando como la mujer de sociedad que realmente es.

La joven sonrió ante la comprensión de su Patriarca.

-Sólo serán algunos días. Aprovecharé la estancia para realizar reuniones y así poder calmar los ánimos de los accionistas-sabía que sería tarea difícil apaciguar el descontento de aquellos _viejos_ hombres, pero no se iba a dejar amedrentar tan fácil.

-Saori-se dio el lujo de llamarla como sólo lo hacía cuando estaban en confianza y el protocolo no era necesario-entiendo perfectamente tu posición, pero, son tiempos de paz, no deberías alejarte tanto de tu vida como la nieta de Mitsumasa. Si tienes responsabilidades que cumplir allá afuera, sabes que cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo para ir a realizarlas-el tono paternalista con que habló le creo un sentimiento de calidez a la de cabellos lilas.

-Lo sé, muchas gracias Shion. Es sólo que no quiero darles pie a los accionistas para que se sientan con el derecho de manejar mi vida, sólo por el hecho de ser una adolescente con una enorme fortuna-el suspiro cansado que abandonó los labios de la joven, le hizo pensar al peliverde que no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a este dilema.

-Pero supongo que mi presencia deberá bastar para que me dejen tranquila por un tiempo-tomó una galleta y la mordió con actitud molesta, pero más de berrinche que de molestia.

El Patriarca sonrió ligeramente, a veces Athena se comportaba como toda una niña.

-Uno de los chicos deberá acompañarte.

-Esperaba que lo dijeras-la Diosa le regaló una sonrisa misteriosa-tengo una sugerencia.

/

"¡Saori! Saori!" "¡Por acá!" "¡Una foto Saori!"

Los flashes de las cámaras y los reporteros llamándola la hicieron el centro de atención, y no era para menos, no todos los días la bella-desaparecida-Kido hacía una aparición pública.

"¡Saori, para _In Style Francesa,_ de quién es tu vestido!"

- _Dior_ -la sonrisa con que lo pronunció acaparó más flashes y posó con desenvoltura ante la prensa, el haber sido educada como una muchacha de sociedad le hacía fácil llevar esos eventos, aunque sólo pensara en toda el hambre que tenía y qué tan fácil sería escapar por las ventanas del edificio para ir por una hamburguesa...estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con los chicos.

- _Mademoiselle_ debemos entrar _-_ la conocida voz en su oído junto al firme agarre a su cintura la hizo avanzar con gracia por la alfombra, sacándola de sus pensamientos escapistas.

¡Saori, Saori, quién es tú acompañante! ¡Por favor Saori, una foto con tú pareja!

- _Camus Lombrad_ -el francés enfundado en un costoso y elegante traje respondió a los reporteros posando con igual o mejor soltura junto a la joven.

De inmediato flashes aumentaron y la atención hacía la pareja se duplicó.

-Gracias por aceptar Camus, me imaginé que te gustaría regresar a Paris. Aunque me disculpo por lo ruidoso del evento-la pelilila giró hacia la derecha para una nueva foto.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, sabía que sería así. Además-los ojos aguamarina miraron con un ligero tinte de complicidad a los verdes-me trae viejos recuerdos.

/

-Parece que todo salió bien.

-Sí, mejor de lo que esperaba-la Diosa revisaba documentos pendientes-aunque...-desvió la vista por un momento hacía el peliverde que estaba sentado frente a su escritorio leyendo una revista-seguramente es porque piensan que pronto anunciaré mi compromiso con uno de los herederos más poderosos de Francia-regresó su concentración a los papeles-No sé de dónde sacaron esa idea-mencionó con aire despreocupado.

Shion sonrió con diversión mientras leía una parte de la columna de aquella revista de sociales.

" _Camus Lombrad y Saori Kido, dos de los herederos que se habían alejado de las cámaras desde hace tiempo, hacen su aparición juntos en la semana de la moda. Según las declaraciones, ambos se encontraban en Grecia, ¿será acaso que dos de las fortunas más importantes del mundo se unirán?"_

-Tengo la sospecha de que los tabloides tuvieron algo ver-la sonrisa de satisfacción de la joven no pasó desapercibida para Shion, quien de inmediato imaginó que la adolescente (malvada) y estratega Athena, había planeado todo-salieron bien en esta foto.

Los ojos verdes revisaron con curiosidad la imagen. Camus la sostenía de la cintura y la miraba, mientras que ella apoyaba ligeramente su mano en el pecho del joven sonriendo deslumbrante hacía la cámara.

Definitivamente había sido buena idea ser acompañada por el Santo de Acuario, quien casualmente, también era un joven de la alta sociedad. Mantendría alejados a los viejos rabo-verdes por un rato.

Sólo esperaba que Seiya no se enterara.

-¡Saori! ¡¿Qué demonios es eso de que te vas a casar con Camus?!-El grito del japonés se escuchó por todas las Doce Casas.

-¡Maldito francés de quinta, tú fuiste y yo no!-el de Afrodita llegó hasta Rodorio.

-¡¿Camus cómo que eres asquerosamente rico y no pagaste la otra vez mi fianza?!-y el de Milo por toda Grecia.

La deidad suspiro, fue mala idea ponerles televisión satelital a los Santos.

* * *

Hola.

Este capítulo está dedicado a una super amiga de años que leyó este fanfic y de inmediato me mando un Whats diciéndome que ya había descubierto mi trabajo secreto como fanfiquera, jajajaja fue bastante divertido y extraño. Por lo que me inspiré una pequeña anécdota para realizar esta historia.

Espero que les haya gustado a todos ustedes, es cortito y algo diferente a lo que acostumbro escribir, pero no pude resistirme a realizarlo.

Bueno, agradezco como siempre a aquellos quienes me dejan sus comentarios, le dan follow, la colocaron como su favorita o están al pendiente de ella. Reitero que son mi motivación diaria y seguiré escribiendo para ustedes.

Saludos!


	8. Es mío

**Advertencias: Ligero Yaoi, Twincest y OCC de los personajes.**

 _Pensamientos en cursiva._

 **Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y TOEI, yo escribo sin fines de lucro y por diversión.**

* * *

 **¡Es mío!**

-Julián, creí haberte dicho que no cambiaría de opinión-la adolescente Athena mostraba un gesto cansino, se encontraba sentada en la terraza, frente a ella el Dios de los Mares bebía tranquilamente una copa de vino tinto-no hay manera de que acepte tal cosa.

-Saori querida-el semblante del ojiazul se mostraba despreocupado ante la negativa de la joven-de verdad creo que deberías reconsiderarlo, no te estoy pidiendo gran cosa-agitó la mano restando importancia a la mirada afilada que le mandó la representante de la Tierra

-Me estás pidiendo que te entregue a Kanon como si fuera un objeto. **Si es la gran cosa** -recalcó la última frase.

Las facciones de aburrimiento del apuesto joven no pasaron desapercibidas para la pelilila-está bien, "quizás si es la gran cosa"-supo que le estaba dado por su lado-pero todo es tan simple como decir: Julián, llévate a Kanon. Y asunto arreglado-adornó la frase con sonrisa que se le figuró a comercial barato de pasta dental.

 _Cuenta hasta diez-_ recitó en su mente- _son tiempos de paz-_ se decía tratando de calmarse _-no puedes darte el lujo de iniciar otra guerra santa-_ por muchas ganas que tuviera de estamparle a Nike en la cabeza al desfachatado peliazul.

-Verás Julián, Kanon es un Santo Dorado-comenzó Athena-es parte de la Élite Dorada.

-Bueno, pero primero fue uno de mis Generales Marinos-le refutó Poseidón-el líder, por cierto.

-Su lugar está aquí Poseidón-dijo con una sonrisa de amabilidad, que desde kilómetros se veía fingida-tiene un hermano. _Cuenta hasta veinte._

-Desde el principio lo tacharon como a una sombra Athena-el dios comentó con la misma sonrisa-y el hermano lo encerró.

-Géminis lo eligió-la joven elevaba su voz mientras se acercaba un poco más a la mesa.

-Cuando el hermano se murió-imitó las acciones de la pelilila.

-Me juró lealtad-siguió con irritación. _Cuenta hasta treinta_.

-Porque no te pudo eliminar-le sonrió triunfal.

 _-Cuenta hast… ¡Qué!-_ con esa declaración, Athena mandó al carajo los números a contar-¡Te manipuló a ti y a todo tú ejército!-ahora sí le gritó-¡no puedes aceptarlo en tus filas!

-¡Sembró el mal en tú Santuario y te mandó dos guerras!-espetó también, gritando-¡no puedes perdonarlo!

Se levantaron de la mesa al mismo tiempo, el reto se reflejaba en sus adolescentes miradas.

-¡Es mi Santo y me pertenece!

-¡Creí que no era un objeto y es mi futuro consorte!

-¡No seas ridículo, me propusiste matrimonio hace dos días! ¡Otra vez!

-Cierto…no puedo usar esa…bueno… ¡Pues te negaste!

-¡Por supuesto que me negué, jamás te diría que sí!

Las chispas salían de los verdes ojos y eran regresadas con la misma fuerza por los azules.

-Malcriada-le dijo en tono sombrío.

-Engreído-respondió igual.

El Tridente y Nike aparecieron al mismo tiempo en un despliegue de poderoso cosmos. Justo cuando los adolescentes estaban por lanzarse el uno contra el otro e iniciar lo que seguramente sería una muy larga batalla. Siren y Shion, quienes se encontraban a la diestra de los jóvenes desde el inicio de la conversación, y habían sido olímpicamente ignorados, tomaron a su correspondiente Deidad de la cintura alejándolos antes de que pudieran iniciar-otra vez-una Guerra Santa.

-¡Suéltame Sorrento, suéltame te digo!-gritaba y se retorcía para liberarse de su General-¡Tengo que enseñarle a esta chiquilla insolente un par de modales!

-¡Cinco minutos Shion, déjamelo cinco minutos! -Athena movía el báculo en vano intento de atinarle a Dios-¡Aprenderá que mis Santos no son vacas con las cuales comerciar!-se estiraba un poco más.

-Mi Señor/ra, cálmese, nos están viendo-susurraron al mismo tiempo sus hombres de confianza. Ante eso, los adolescentes se paralizaron y miraron a su izquierda/derecha, donde Hades y Pandora se encontraban sentados observando el espectáculo.

Julián y Saori, carraspearon con el rubor pintando en sus rostros, se sentaron tratando de recuperar el porte solemne que los caracterizaba como Dioses al momento que desaparecían sus armas.

-Coff. Como te decía Julián. Me es imposible ayudarte con tú solicitud, Kanon tiene su hogar en el Santuario. Cederlo a tus filas sería mancillar su honor como Santo.

-Saori, entiendo tu posición como su protectora, pero no creo que se mancille algo que desde un inicio no le fue concedido-ambos tenían un ligero tic en sus ojos, era claro que se seguían insultando de manera elegante.

-Hermano, sobrina-Hades, quien ya se había cansado de que sus pares no llegaran a ningún lado, decidió interceder por el bien de todos-lamento interrumpir su…productiva conversación, pero me es apremiante que atiendas mi petición Atena-aunque claro, interceder en su idioma significaba "lo que me beneficie a mí", que los chiquillos esos se mataran, pero primero que resolvieran su problema, fin del asunto.

-Disculpa mi descortesía Tío-se escuchó el murmullo de "a él si le dices Tío" molesto de Poseidón, pero fue ignorado-era importante aclarar una situación sobre mi Santo, pero dime ¿En qué te puedo apoyar?

-Sí, sí, tu Santo, lo entiendo, importante, como sea-Hades le restó relevancia al asunto-verás yo… ¿Eh? ¿Cómo dices Pandora?-la mujer susurraba al oído-oh ya veo, interesante, no lo sabía-la pelilila los miraba curiosa-Vaya, ¡Quién lo diría Athena!-el Dios comentó con aire divertido-mi petición tiene que ver precisamente con tu Santo de Géminis, Kanon, si no me equivoco-todas las miradas se dirigieron a los regentes del inframundo.

/

¡¿QUÉ?!

El grito alterado proveniente del salón del trono detuvo a Shura, quien estaba a punto de tocar la puerta del mismo. El Santo parpadeo confuso.

-Será mejor que ni lo intentes Shura-el mencionado desvió la vista hacia el rincón donde Milo y Aioros se encontraban sentados uno frente al otro en el piso con las piernas cruzadas. Se lanzaban una pelotita.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-se acercó a ellos con curiosidad.

-No lo sabemos-le respondió Aioros-yo venía a entregar un informe al Patriarca, y cuando toqué me encontraba en este rincón-Shura arqueó una ceja-una clara forma de decir que no quieren que entremos.

-Bueno Aioros, de mínimo a ti no te sacaron a gritos-Milo musitó molesto.

-¿Te sacaron?-inquirió el onceavo guardián.

El peliazul se levantó sin dejar de rebotar la pelotita con Aioros-Si mi buen amigo cabra-empezó con tono lastimero-yo entré tranquilamente como lo dicta el protocolo de Santo Dorado-por alguna extraña razón el pelinegro dudaba de esa afirmación-entonces, unos gritos atroces me sacaron en una poderosa ráfaga de viento-dramatizó llevando el dorso de la mano a la frente mientras seguía lanzando la pelotita con la otra-fue horrible-tembló para darle más realismo al relato sin dejar de jugar con Aioros.

Shura inquirió con la mirada al noveno guardián, quien se encogió de hombros en signo de que no le diera importancia a las palabras de su compañero de orden.

"¡TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA!"

Los tres Santos se miraron uno a otro al escuchar otro grito, reconocían perfectamente esa voz.

/

-¡TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA!-Athena y Shion miraban a un furioso Géminis dar de vueltas por el salón-¡No pueden aceptarlo! ¡Me rehusó a aceptarlo!-el gemelo se agarraba los cabellos de manera frustrada.

-Shion-la joven susurró a su fiel Patriarca, quien se acercó precavidamente-creo que estoy confundiendo a los gemelos… ¿es Kanon o Saga?-decía mientras el guardián seguía vociferando a los cuatro vientos el disgusto que sentía.

-Es Saga…-le confirmó sus sospechas a la joven-creo-aunque el también ya estaba dudando.

Los ojos de ambos pasaron del griego que daba de vueltas, al que se encontraba de pie a unos metros con semblante de desconcierto. Sus miradas se pasaban de un de uno a otro buscando algo que les confirmara quién era Saga y quién Kanon.

-Ummm… ¿Kanon?-inquirió con duda la Diosa, el aludido, que efectivamente era el que se encontraba tranquilo, contestó con un "sí dígame"-sólo quería confirmar-dio un suspiro resignado-Saga-llamó, pero el Santo seguía enfrascado en discutir y maldecir con la nada.

-Saga-Dijo Shion más fuerte, pero fue inútil.

-Saga-intentó nuevamente la deidad

-¡Saga de Géminis!-nada, tanto Shion como Athena seguían siendo ignorados.

-¡SAGA, GEMELO IDIOTA!-gritó el gemelo menor.

-¡QUÉ CARAJOS QUIEREN!-respondió al fin furico. Kanon le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, por lo que dirigió su mirada hacía donde su hermano le indicaba, topándose con las caras de incredulidad de Athena y Shion, se ruborizó de inmediato ante el papelón que acaba de hacer-mis disculpas sus Excelencias, lamento mucho mi comportamiento-ahí estaba de nuevo el correcto Saga de Géminis.

Shion suspiró resignado, preguntándose en qué momento sus "niños" se habían desviado tanto del camino y olvidado todo el protocolo que él, con tanto esmero les había enseñado. Si bien Saga se había dejado vencer por la oscuridad en su corazón y lo mató-pequeño bache-jamás había mostrado tal grado de irrespetuosidad en su presencia….bueno sólo la vez que entró a Star Hill sin permiso sólo para asesinarlo, pero eso ya había sido aclarado. Escuchó una risilla indiscreta a su lado, suspiró-otra vez-resignado, la joven Athena también era un tema que muchas veces le daba migraña, a aquella adolescente le encantaba pasarse casi todas las reglas del Santuario por el arco del triunfo, olvidándose por completo de su estatus como Diosa, y por ende, descontrolando a todos a su alrededor.

¿Será que Sage había padecido lo mismo cuando fue Patriarca? Estaba seguro de que ellos siempre fueron bien portados, aja si como no se llama Karma Shion, le recitó su conciencia que por alguna extraña razón sonaba con la voz de su maestro Hakurei. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la dulce voz de la chica.

-Saga, entiendo que te preocupe MUCHO lo que le pase a tu hermano-el tono acentuado en la palabra "mucho" hizo que los tres hombres levantaran la ceja simultáneamente-pero me gustaría que él me diera su opinión al respecto-concluyó con una sonrisa marca Saori, esa que decía "yo se algo que ustedes no saben, o que si saben pero se hacen los que no saben", o más o menos algo así.

-Kanon, por favor, te escucho-el joven dudó rehuyendo la mirada de los otros tres, se sentía como un niño de primaria cuando pasaba frente de clase a exponer, aunque nunca le tocó algo así, estaba seguro que de haberlo vivido sería bastante parecido.

-Bueno…-comenzó tenuemente-yo…creo que…-suspiró resignado, mejor tomar el toro por los cuernos.

/

-¡Achu!

-Salud.

-Gracias Mu.

-De nada Aldebarán.

/

-Estoy de acuerdo-sentenció con un bonito sonrojo en sus griegas mejillas.

/

 **¡¿QUÉ, QUÉ?!**

Aioros, Shura y Milo se sobresaltaron al escuchar nuevamente el griterío proveniente del salón, estaban seguros que esta vez todo el Santuario los podía oír. Se alejaron con precaución, sería mejor esperar a que se calmaran las cosas, sus "asuntos urgentes" se podían retrasar un poco.

Además, el chisme siempre se escuchaba mejor en la parte de abajo que daba directo a la ventana del salón.

/

-¿¡ACASO ESTÁS DEMENTE?!-Saga estaba por demás alterado y zarandeaba a un confundido Kanon-¡NO PUEDES ACEPTARLO!-el pobre menor se dejaba hacer, y no porque no pudiera quitarlo de un manotazo, sino más bien porque su hermano no lo dejó reaccionar, simplemente le había saltado encima apenas terminó de pronunciar su respuesta empezando a sacudirlo desesperado. Esa actitud lo dejó frío.

-¡Saga por nuestra Diosa presente, cálmate!-razonaba Shion. Las pupilas de la deidad brillaron con emoción al momento que sonreía divertida ante la escena que estaba presenciando.

Cuando llamó a Kanon para comentarle sobre las peticiones de sus familiares, y éste llegó con su hermano; le pareció curioso que se estuvieran volviendo más cercanos, por lo que no tuvo problema en permitir que ingresaran juntos-a pesar de que el mayor no había sido requerido en la reunión-total, de todas formas Saga se iba a enterar tarde o temprano, que Hades le había pedido permiso para que el fiel servidor, el juez Radamanthys de Wyvern, cortejara al menor de los gemelos- ya que al parecer había quedado prendado de él cuando pelearon en el inframundo- y que Poseidón de un momento a otro-que le sonaba a una enorme mentira-solicitara lo mismo para su Marina de Siren, quien supuestamente no podía vivir sin Kanon, y por ello tanta insistencia de regresarlo al Templo Marino.

Amplió la sonrisa cuando Shion, en un intento de rescatar al segundo guardián de Géminis de la zamarreada a la que estaba siendo sometido, sólo logró que Saga prensara en un abrazo posesivo a un pobre de Kanon que seguía sin reaccionar y con un sonrojo que aumentaba conforme era apretado más y más.

-Kanon-decidió intervenir por el bienestar de todos los presentes, el mencionado reaccionó girando su cabeza lo mejor que pudo dentro del abrazo de oso-¿Estás completamente convencido de aceptarlo?-ella nunca se opondría al amor, seguramente por eso Poseidón se aventuró a decir (sinónimo de inventar), que Sorrento amaba con locura al Santo. Ese pariente suyo era un tramposo, se quería llevar a Kanon a como diera lugar-sabes que cuando aceptes a uno de ellos, querrá que vayas a vivir a su morada.

Saga y Shion pararon su revuelta para prestar atención al gemelo menor, quien hábilmente se liberó de su hermano y con la firmeza que lo caracterizaba, respondió un "Sí, seguro".

La Diosa juzgó las reacciones de ambos griegos, y a pesar del semblante asombrado de Saga y el de ligera inseguridad en Kanon, sonrió amable, sólo era cuestión de tiempo, pensó para sus adentros.

-Bien entonces informaré a Hades y Poseidón de tu decisión-sentenció.

El "¡Como sea!" furioso con tinte dolido de Saga retumbó por todas las paredes del recinto, e inmediatamente desapareció en un portal dimensional sin siquiera despedirse de las autoridades o esperar a un Kanon que lo llamó con desconcierto. Shion se frotó el puente de la nariz murmurando cosas sobre la rebeldía a los treinta, mientras que Athena le hizo una seña al menor indicando que podía retirarse.

Una vez que ambos Géminis desaparecieron, el Patriarca hizo partícipe de sus preocupaciones a la joven, quien con una radiante sonrisa le afirmó que, a pesar de la posibilidad de que Kanon se fuera del Santuario si terminaba aceptando los cortejos del inglés o los-obligados-del austriaco, si su instinto no fallaba-y estaba segura de que no fallaría-Kanon no se alejaría nunca de las Doce Casas-siempre que Saga siguiera en ellas claro está.

Saori se alejó tranquilamente rumbo al comedor mientras Shion se desparramaba en el trono cansado por todo lo que acababa de pasar en el día, la Diosa observó de reojo por el gran ventanal la casa de géminis mientras seguía avanzando, un tinte pícaro apareció en sus pupilas.

Definitivamente los gemelos se habían hecho muy cercanos, pero nunca esperó que tanto.

/

-¡Saga, Saga!-Kanon tocaba la puerta del cuarto en donde su hermano se había enclaustrado después de la abrupta salida del Templo Principal-¡Saga ábreme por favor! Tenemos que hablar-intentaba razonar con él, ya que si bien podía derrumbar sin problemas aquel pedazo de madera, no quería sobre estimular a su de por sí ya alterado hermano-¡No me hagas usar la fuerza!-o quizás sí.

-¡Vete Kanon!-escuchó detrás de la puerta-¡Acaso no es esa tú intención!

-Saga…-susurró-sabes que no es así-aunque no gritó, estaba seguro que el otro lo había escuchado perfectamente, no por nada eran los mejores en la Élite Dorada. El silencio que recibió como respuesta lo desesperó, no es como si fuera muy paciente-¡Saga por Athena, deja de comportarte como un niño berrinchudo y abre la maldita puerta de una vez por todas!-ahora si estaba dispuesto a derrumbarla de una patada si era necesario.

-¡Diablos Kanon no puedes ser más fastidioso!-le espetó el mayor abriendo, por fin, el objeto que los separaba y listo para soltarle un par de buenos insultos a su gemelo, pero lo que no se esperó, fueron dos brazos prensándose a su cuerpo y un calor que añoraba todos los días.

-Jamás digas que me quiero ir-susurró en su oído. Las emociones que atacaron sin tregua a Saga fueron demasiadas.

-Todo indica lo contrario-comentó serio y soltándose del abrazo-Si a la primera oportunidad que tienes te largas-escondió la mirada debajo los azules cabellos.

-Saga yo…

-¡No entiendes que eres lo más importante que tengo!-gritó desesperado sin levantar la vista, no sabía cómo enfrentar a su hermano en ese estado-¡Tú eres lo único en mi vida Kanon!-el mencionado lo miraba sin poder moverse-¡Por qué insistes en alejarte, por qué me haces esto! ¡Es que acaso no lo entiendes! ¡Yo te…

Las palabras fueron cortadas por otro abrazo, sólo que éste trataba de trasmitir todos aquellos sentimientos guardados celosamente durante ya varios años.

-Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé-repitió Kanon aferrándose más a Saga-lo siento, de verdad lo siento, pero creí que esto era lo que necesitabas. Saga, me di cuenta del temor en tu mirada, de tus pensamientos revueltos, tu confusión, todo con lo que estabas lidiando y nuevamente era mi culpa. No quería hacerte más daño Saga, tú también eres todo lo que tengo, mi otra mitad-apoyó el mentón en el cuello del mayor y agregó lo que nunca pensó revelar-Entiendo perfectamente lo que sientes, porque yo siento lo mismo.

Los ojos de Saga se abrieron enormes ante la sorpresa de aquellas palabras y sus brazos cobraron vida aferrándose con cariño a aquel cuerpo tan parecido al suyo-¿Te ibas a alejar por mí?

-Yo haría todo por ti-respondió separándose, levantó el mentón del mayor con la mano buscando las brillantes esmeraldas, pero Saga las mantenía ocultas bajo los párpados como invitándolo a culminar el último paso que cambiaría todo en su relación. Por lo que sin más preámbulo junto los labios con los de su gemelo en una afable caricia esperada por ambos.

Sólo fue un toque, pero removió hasta el último poro de su piel, por lo que al separarse y conectar sus miradas, supieron que no necesitaban más-por el momento-todo había sido perfecto.

-Eres un idiota, no vuelvas a darme sustos como esos-Kanon rio suavemente ante el regaño.

-Aprendí del mejor hermanito-tomó a Saga de la cintura y restregó la cara contra su cuello.

-¿Y ahora qué piensas decirle a Athena para rechazar los cortejos? Porque ni de chiste pienso dejar que la lagartija y la sirena se te acerquen-la carcajada estruendosa del menor inundó el tercer templo ante los bonitos apodos que su hermano uso para referirse a los guardianes de Hades y Poseidón.

-No te preocupes, rechazaré amablemente su oferta y le diré a Athena la verdad-la alarma en los ojos de Saga fue obvia por lo que agregó-tranquilo, presiento que nuestra Diosa ya sabía algo. Todo saldrá bien.

El mayor tuvo que darle la razón, no quería pensar en eso por el momento, ahora lo único que quería era disfrutar de la calidez de Kanon junto a él. Además, si aquellos tipos no entendían, sería todo un placer para él recibirlos con una Explosión de Galaxias apenas pisaran el Santuario. Cortó los pensamientos homicidas cuando sintió de nueva cuenta los labios de Kanon unirse a los suyos.

Días después…

-Señor, no creo que esto sea buena idea-Sorrento miraba con preocupación a Julián quien sostenía una cajita azul.

-Deja de quejarte, no es para tanto, y será rápido-comentó el Dios mientras leía una hoja que había extraído de la caja.

-Pero Kanon ya me rechazó, además prometió que ayudaría cuando lo necesitara, no veo el motivo de hacer esto-intentaba razonar con el joven.

-Querido Sorrento, eso ya lo sé, lo que tú no entiendes es que nuestro Dragón Marino pertenece aquí y que si te rechazó, fue porque se ama así mismo-el Marina observó cómo extraía más contenidos de aquella caja y los empezaba a mezclar, por lo que temió por su integridad.

-¡Ama a su gemelo! ¡Qué tan difícil es entender eso!-exclamó desesperado.

-¡Es lo mismo Sorrento! Pero no empezaremos a discutir problemas psicológicos de narcisismo. Así que cállate y déjame pintarte el cabello de azul-cuando volteó el de ojos rosas ya no estaba-¿Sorrento?-lo llamó pero obtuvo como respuesta una fría brisa-diablos, sabía que debía intentar primero con la peluca.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado la historia, esta especialmente dedicada a las fans de los adorables gemelos.

Les recuerdo que pronto estaré subiendo las peticiones que me han hecho, tengan paciencia, es cuestión de que pueda desahogar mis tiempos.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son un aliciente a las ideas de mi loca cabeza. De igual forma agradezco a quienes la han puesto entre sus favoritos, es como si me dieran un premio.

Saludos!


	9. Tu niño interno

**Advertencias: ligero OCC de los personajes y sólo mención de yaoi.**

 _Pensamientos en cursivas_.

" _ **Cursiva y negrita, conversaciones por cosmos"**_

Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y TOEI, sólo uso sus personajes para escribir historias sin fines de lucro y por diversión.

* * *

 **Tu niño interno**

- _ **Todos al Salón del Trono, ¡Ahora!**_ -el llamado por cosmos del Gran Patriarca alteró a la Orden Dorada, se escuchaba ligeramente enfadado-¡ _ **tienen diez segundos para llegar, pobre el que no lo cumpla!-**_ corrección estaba MUY enfadado.

/

-¿Qué hiciste Aioria/Milo/Ángelo?- en diferentes templos, la pregunta fue hecha al mismo tiempo por las parejas y hermano de los mencionados.

-Nada lo juro-contestaron en perfecta coordinación sin ser conscientes de ello.

/

 _Uno._

-Shion relájate-el Santo de Libra se encontraba mirando a su "amigo" caminar como león enjaulado por el salón del trono.

 _Dos._

 _-_ A nuestra edad los disgustos no son saludables.

 _Tres. Cuatro._

-Puede que tengamos dieciocho años, pero la tensión mental afecta más que la física.

 _Cinco. Seis._

 _-_ ¿Me estás escuchando?

-Cuatro segundos, si no llegan en cuatro segundos…

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento despeinó al peliverde y casi, casi lo tira, de no haber sido porque se sostuvo a tiempo del trono.

Delante de él los once Santos Dorados aparecieron y como si lo tuvieran ensayado, bajaron la rodilla al mismo tiempo de forma solemne.

-¡Salve, Oh Gran Patriarca!-repitieron en perfecta sincronía como militares.

Algunos por lo rápido del movimiento, tenían la capa encima de su cabeza, otros el casco chueco y los cabellos revueltos ¿Acaso le faltaba un bota a Aioria? Dohko aguantaba la carcajada que quería salir de sus labios, la escena simplemente era irreal, los chicos debían estar sumamente asustados para actuar como soldados espartanos y si le añadía a un despeinado Shion a punto de caer de bruces, pues bueno, mejor miraba a otro lado antes de perder la compostura.

El ex Santo de Aries, con la mayor dignidad posible se acomodó el pelo, la túnica, tomó asiento en el trono y procedió a hablar-Santos Dorados de Athena-los mencionados pasaron saliva nerviosamente otra vez en sincronía-asuman la formación que les corresponde.

Sin chistar y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, los once hombres se acomodaron en dos filas al centro del salón por signo zodiacal y alternado lugares, ya sin capas y cascos fuera de lugar cabe acotar.

El Patriarca avanzó con calma posicionándose al centro de la formación, mientras que Dohko recargado en una columna cercana al trono observaba todo.

-Se preguntarán el motivo por cual los he llamado-silencio y tensión-verán…me he enterado de ciertas situaciones que pusieron en deshonor a la Élite Dorada-las mentes de los Santos trabajaron rápidamente cual hámster corriendo en su rueda, tratando de recordar todo lo que habían hecho y según ellos el Patriarca desconocía.

 _¡Diablos!_ Pensaron en sincronía.

Shion seguramente ya se había enterado de cuando Milo se fue de farra con Death Mask y terminaron vomitando (a las cuatro de la mañana) al pie del Reloj de fuego; o de cuando Shaka, en un ataque de celos (nada digno de un virgo), les privó del sentido de la vista a todo aquel que se encontraba en el coliseo cuando Mu se retiró la camisa. O quizás del momento de pasión protagonizado por Aioros y Saga en la biblioteca del Templo Principal, donde terminaron desorganizando pergaminos que había tomado siglos acomodar; ¡no, no, no, esperen!, seguro era por la vez que Camus, Shura y Afrodita se enfrentaron contra Aiora y Aldebarán en una competencia de resistencia de vino y terminaron en alguna parte de España (en calzoncillos) protestando contra la tauromaquia…aún tenían lagunas mentales de ese día.

Temblaron ligeramente, y esas, sólo eran algunas "anécdotas". Definitivamente tenían que dejar de hacer tantas tonterías... o de mínimo no tan seguido.

-Bien, generalmente trato de ser clemente en la mayoría de las circunstancias, pero dado que ahora las evidencias son claras-la cara sádica de Shión puso los pelos de punta a todos-pasaremos de inmediato al castigo.

 **¿¡Qué!?**

El grito espantado y de sorpresa de los más poderosos hombres del ejército de Athena fue ignorado olímpicamente por el Patriarca, quien rápidamente sacó un control remoto de su túnica y al presionarlo pasó algo que ninguno se esperaba.

Las luces se apagaron completamente, las cortinas se cerraron, del techo empezó a bajar una enorme pantalla deteniéndose sólo unos metros arriba del suelo, una luz salió detrás del tronó y apuntó directamente a dicha pantalla.

Once pares de ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

¿Qué demonios era eso?

/

-¡Quiero ver a mi abogado, exijo ver a mi abogado! No aceptaré que se me divague…

-Difame-corrigió acuario a su pareja.

-No aceptaré que se me difame sin mi representante legal presente-Milo se retorcía como lombriz de agua puerca en el suelo del salón, Shion había tenido que amarrarlo después de que el chico se pusiera un poco "necio".

-Milo-la máxima autoridad del Santuario lo miró con serenidad-Kanon está de viaje con Poseidón, sólo puede acudir en caso de que nuestra Diosa lo solicite y dado que ella está pasando tiempo de calidad en Japón, tendrás que valértelas sin tu "abogado"-Shion sonrió de lado-aunque realmente no entiendo de qué serviría, con Kanon o no presente el castigo se aplicará de todas formas. Las pruebas son más que suficientes.

-Pero su Santidad, puede que en esta ocasión si nos hayamos excedido un poco, pero lo juro que todo tiene una explicación-el gran toro trataba de serenar el ambiente.

-Sé perfectamente de lo que son capaces Aldebarán, acaso piensan que no me he enterado de todos y cada uno de sus disparates, no soy idiota, que me haga de la vista gorda es muy diferente-pasó sus iris amatistas por toda la orden-Anteriormente los problemas no pasaban a mayores, equipo de limpieza contratado, soborno a la embajada Española-los pecadores tragaron duro-eran detalles mínimos que se podían cubrir. Pero esto me supera, ya estuvo bien, si quieren portarse como niños, en lugar de como los hombres que se supone que son, por mi está bien, los trataré como niños.

Los Santos se tensaron y un enorme pánico los inundó en cada poro de su piel.

Esto no podía ser bueno.

/

La joven Athena paró de repente la melodía que tocaba en el fino piano de cola, le había parecido escuchar unos gritos de terror llamándola, aunque había sido algo muy tenue, sintió una ligera turbación en el ambiente.

-Saori ¿Pasa algo?-desvió la vista hacia sus fieles caballeros de bronce que se encontraban sentados leyendo o descansando mientras la escuchaban. Negó en un gestó delicado y regresó a su actividad.

Seguramente fue su imaginación.

/

-¡Patriarca por favor, sea razonable!-el grito desesperado de Aiora resaltaba entre todos los lamentos de la orden dorada quienes también se encontraban implorando clemencia al mayor de los 88 caballeros…o en algunos caso como Death Mask maldiciones a diestra y siniestra.

-Shion, creo que ahora si te excediste- Dohko con tick en el ojo y una gota en la cabeza veía a la más orgullosa élite de Athena sufrir por el castigo otorgado.

-¿Excederme dices?-el de Libra sintió un ligero escalofrío al ver la cara de disfrute de su honorable Santidad-esto no es nada comparado con todas las que se han montado. Así que esto es lo más razonable que se merecen-terminó diciendo con una sonrisa de satisfacción tan grande, que Dhoko se alejó disimuladamente un paso de él, no fuera a ser que la agarrara también en su contra y procedió a mirar el espectáculo que estaba por presentarse.

Espectáculo de manera literal.

Porque sí, la idea torturante que tuvo el Gran Patriarca fue poner a su orden dorada a presentar una actividad de entretenimiento para el pueblo de Rodorio, pero no cualquier actividad, sino una en servicio a la comunidad donde los santos fueron vestidos con botargas de todos los personajes de caricaturas infantiles más ridículos que encontró en internet.

El cómo sabía _googlear_ y sacado las botargas tan rápido era un misterio para todos.

-¡Su Santidad se lo ruego no nos haga esto!-un aterrado Aioros miraba a todo el pueblo reunido y listos para ver el _show-¡_ Nos portaremos bien, se lo juro por mi honor como caballero. Pero por piedad no me haga salir!-seguía exclamando mientras trataba de alcanzar, sin éxito, el pie del Patriarca para pedir clemencia.

-Tu honor no valdrá mucho en 10 segundos. Y sal porque ya se abrió el telón-Shion sin ningún tapujo empujo a un abotargado Aioros quien al no tener el control total de sus movimientos salió rodando deteniéndose justo a mitad del escenario-y no te olvides de tu hermano Jorgito-comentó mientras aventaba sin ningún esfuerzo a un Aioria que trataba de aferrarse a una viga.

-Creo que es George-musitó el ya no tan antiguo maestro mientras sacaba una cámara. Si no podía hacer nada por ellos, pues al menos disfrutaría el momento.

-A quién le importa, ambos son cerdos rosas-comentó viendo a los demás seguir pidiendo misericordia desde el techo sin manera de escapar.

* * *

Regresé!

Lo sé, no tengo perdón, se me cae la cara de vergüenza por el tiempo, pero cero excusas. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.

Nos leemos pronto!

Saludos.


End file.
